Having a Wild Time: Side Stories
by Vahn
Summary: This is not a sequel but a side story and plot I never could fit in the original story itself without making it bigger then I wanted it to be, this is just to get rid of the rest of the plot bunnies I have swimming around my head regarding this cross over while at the same time providing a look into events that happens after or during the original Having a 'Wild Time' story .
1. Helping Hand

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

_**Co-written by UNSPACY000**_

First of all, thanks go out to Vandenbz and Unspacy000. Van for helping me with editing and quality control and UN for helping me with editing and suggesting in adding additional scene checking for flow. You two rock!

Secondly, thanks to those that actually read the original **_Having a Wild Time_**. Now on to why there is this chapter. This did not fit anywhere in the original even though I want it to, you can think of it as cut part. But all in all there will be side stories that flesh out the Ranma/Majikoi crossover I did and explain what happen here or there or open up new routes for Ranma to choose from just like in the game! :D

**Timeline : After Chapter 10**

Helping Hand

**** Weeks after the Fight Out Tournament ****

Kazuko Kawakami, better known as Wanko to most people because of her overly eager and ready to please attitude, was in deep thought. This was something that most people would find surprising due to her over-exuberant nature.

"Oh, Wanko, what are you doing out here all alone?" Mayuzumi Yukie, daughter of the Sword Saint and one of her rivals in love, asked in concern for her friend.

"Thinking," Kazuko said as she stared up at the sky and watched the clouds lazily passed by. "You know the tournament is coming up…"

Mayuzumi nodded since she was quite aware of the excitement that had gripped the town. The Kawakami School was sponsoring a tournament, and the winner would get a money prize along with the privilege of fighting the Kawakami Heir, Momoyo.

"Chris is going to enter too…" Kazuko said before she sighed. Chris had always managed to beat her more often than not when they clashed because of her unorthodox fighting style. That wasn't to say she didn't get her licks in, but at this rate, her dream of actually being able to land a single hit on her elder sister was too far away.

"Oh," Mayuzumi said, and with an easy motion, she tucked her skirt underneath her bottom as she sat next to her friend. "Are you worried?"

Wanko stared at her friend for quite a while as she tried to determine if she should voice her concern to her friend or not, but the soft way her friend was looking at her finally gave Wanko a shoulder to lean on. Wanko said, "You know I have always tried to catch up to Onee-sama, right?"

"An admirable goal, but a difficult one," Mayuzumi said bluntly, but she looked at her friend with respect. She knew how Wanko wanted to prove her worth to her sister as far as martial arts was concerned.

"I..." Kazuko began hesitantly before she decided to confide in her friend. In a hushed whisper, she said, "I've worked so hard, yet it doesn't seem to have paid off at all. I trained diligently, I did everything I could, but then Christiane came along and managed to best me most of the time, and then you turned out to be a Deva... I just... I just feel so weak compared to you all, and sometimes...sometimes I think it was a futile road I chose..."

The Sword Saint's daughter looked at her friend and slowly put her arm around Kazuko's shoulders.

"It's like Shakadou Gyoubu once said, I have no talent. Still I thought that if I worked hard enough then I could become as good as Onee-sama, but even now that goal is getting further and further away," Kazuko said as she hunched her shoulders forward and leaned her body on her knees.

The two remained silent for a moment before Kazuko perked back up and gave a quick beaming smile.

"Ahh!" She cried out since she was suddenly embarrassed shaking her head making the little decorative ornaments in her hair jingle pleasantly. Kazuko smiled brightly with all traces of her worry and fear gone before she said, "That's not like me to be mopey like that at all! Sorry Mayu-chan!"

Mayuzumi, however, was looking at her friend critically and knew for some reason that if she failed to defeat Chris this time when it really mattered, it could potentially break Kazuko's will and resolve.

"Don- Don't tell anyone okay?" Kazuko said as she stood up quickly.

"Actually, you know," Mayuzumi started as an idea formed. Once the idea had taken root, she said firmly, "I think we know someone that could help you with your problem."

"Eh? Who?" Kazuko asked as her mind boggled. Yamato, for all his brains, could not help her. Only her sister could help her, but Wanko did not want to bother her with something so trivial. That only left Mayuzumi.

When she saw Wanko looking at her, Mayuzumi shook her head and waved her friend's questioning look away. Mayuzumi looked at the other girl and then said, "Not me Wanko-chan."

There was only one person that Mayazumi could think of that could help Wanko get over her doubts.

+++++ Nerima ++++

"Get back here, you old freak!" Ranma yelled as he chased after Happosai who was carrying a bag easily a hundred times his size as if it was weightless. Said bag was stuffed with bras and panties.

"Get the old pervert, Ranma!" A passerby cheered.

"Help me get my panties back!" A young teen girl shouted in encouragement.

_"KILL HIM!" _Miss Hinako yelled savagely.

Ranma grinned as he heard the encouragement from the girls they passed. Once he was finally able to close the distance, grab the bundle, and yank on it, Ranma said, "Gotcha freak!"

It was an action that sent ladies' undergarments flying everywhere.

"NOOOO! MY SILKY DARLINGS!" Happosai yelled. He was devastated as he tried to recover the raining panties.

"METEOR KICK!" Ranma yelled as both of his legs swung in a crescent arc and hammered into the other master of the Anything Goes School, which sent the old pervert into Low Earth Orbit.

Around Ranma, amidst the rain of panties and bras, there was cheering from the crowd of local high school girls that had finally caught up as they started to retrieve their unmentionables.

"Thank you, Ranma-Senpai!"

"You're the best!"

"What would we do without you?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head shyly while he basked in the praise at the same time. Since he started dating Momoyo and showed her around town, the majority of the girls had started to become nicer to him and viewed him in a more favorable light. Apparently, the reputation that he had earned as a pervert due to Akane was slowly eroded because Momoyo was quick to point out that with a girl like her, why would he settle for the second-class dregs around here? Those were her words, not his.

Still, that seemed to have put some of the more overzealous girls in their place. Anyone who had ever seen Momoyo would agree that she looked that good. A man would have to be a fool to cheat on her.

There was also the fact that she could destroy Nerima and had tried to invite more than a few of them to participate in three-ways with her boyfriend, but they tried to ignore that. It was one thing when a perverted old man like Happosai tried something, but it left them questioning themselves when Momoyo was involved.

Truly, epic boobs could tempt even the straighest of ladies in Nerima. For the most part, the traditional women of Nerima hoped that Ranko-chan's own epic boobs would draw Momoyo in and Ranma would straighten her out. Otherwise, Momoyo would have turned all of the teenage girls in Nerima into lesbians, and they would be without grandchildren. A vote was cast amongst the older women and it was decided to use Ranma as a shield for their poor daughters against Momoyo's depredation.

"Ranma-san?" A soft and hesitant voice called out.

When he turned his head around to look for the familiar voice, Ranma was shocked to see one of the Kazama Family girls here in Nerima. In surprise, he asked, "Kazuko? What are you doing here?"

Kazuko looked shyly down at the ground near Ranma and gave a small smile that he still remembered her. She gave a quick glance at the roofs before she asked, "Do you mind if we go talk somewhere private?"

"Sure thing," Ranma said before he turned to the crowd of high school girls to give them a farewell wave.

"Let's go," He said as he jumped easily to a nearby rooftop. He pivoted around and noticed that Kazuko was following him easily.

After moving along a fair distance, Ranma stopped on top of a particularly large building where they could get some privacy. He saw the cute slim girl jump onto the rooftop a few moments later and nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Ranma asked. He looked around for his battle-hungry girlfriend and asked, "Is Momoyo here too?"

"Ah, no, Onee-sama is not here." Kazuko said before she began to twiddle her fingers. "As for why I am here... I'm actually looking for you, Ranma-san."

Ranma blinked at that before he shook his head. He looked at the nervous girl for a moment and said, "First, I'm just Ranma. There's no need to be formal. Now, why are you looking for me?"

Now that Kazuko was here in front of Ranma, she began to have doubts and was second guessing herself for coming to Nerima in the first place. Thankfully, Ranma was patient and just looked on as she fidgeted some more before deciding to go ahead with it.

"I… I came here to ask you for advice… maybe help if you can…" She said as she turned her head away in fear of rejection.

In the short time that he'd known Kazuko, she had never struck him as the hesitant type. If anything, she was usually the one that brought a breath of fresh air wherever she went. To see her nervous and uncertain was quite odd to say the least.

"Kazuko, if there is anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask," Ranma said as he put a hand on her shoulder which startled her a bit before she looked up at him with huge puppy-dog eyes.

When she saw the reassuring look in Ranma's eyes, Kazuko decided get on with what she had come here to do. She said, "As you know the Kawakami Family is sponsoring a martial arts tournament."

At Ranma's nod, Kazuko firmly said, "I am joining it."

"Good for you!" Ranma said congratulating the girl. "You're gonna kick ass I can tell."

He nodded confidently but saw the girl looked a bit hesitant as if she was trying to broach a difficult subject.

Upon seeing Ranma perplexed look, Wanko decided to explain her situation to him. "I am not sure if you know this or not, but I was adopted by the Kawakami family. I am not really blood related to Onee-sama despite her always treating me as if I were."

"Ah," Ranma said tactfully not knowing why the normally exuberant girl was telling him this and in such a serious manner. Still, he maintained a respectful silence.

"I was told from an early age that I did not have talent for martial arts and that reaching Onee-sama level was all but impossible for me," Wanko continued as she remembered her teacher cold assessment. Ranma looked a bit surprised at the brunette's confession.

"Well, I think you kind of proved them wrong," He said and noticed the girl smiled at his comment.

"Thank you Ranma," Wanko said warmly. In the short time she had known him, he could be a loud mouth arrogant jerk, and more often than not, the way she seen him treat his ex-fiancee made her cringe along with the disharmonious why he interacted with his father when he introduced Momoyo to him.

However, despite it all, underneath his crass attitude Wanko had observed his kinder side. The rough kindness he display when he did not feel the need to defend himself from both mental and physical attacks. To her, Ranma was just like Yamato. There was a deeper and kinder side to them if they considered you a friend.

"The thing is... I decided to tell my sister that this time, this time I would prove with all my years of training that I am worthy to be at her side as an Assistant Master of the Kawakami Temple," Kazuko said firmly. "I promised Onee-sama that I will land a hit on her this time."

A bit surprised by the girl's tale, Ranma looked at Kazuko seriously for a moment and assessed her before he nodded. With a bit of surprise at the usually over-eager girl's determination toward martial arts and her sister, he said, "Land a hit hmm? Your pride wouldn't let you do any less, huh."

"U-Un," Kazuko nodded softly before she turned to look away from Ranma. "However, there are others that will be joining. One girl in particular, Christiane, has managed to beat me the majority of the time we dueled even though I trained so hard to get to where I am now..."

"You feel that all your hard work has gone to waste if someone can just show up out of the blue and beat you," Ranma said voicing Kazuko's concern while he gave her an even look.

Kazuko could only bow her head in confirmation since Ranma had hit the nail on the head.

"So why me?" Ranma asked in curiosity.

"Mayu-chan suggested that I talk to you… and see if you could offer any advice since she said that you gained the majority of your abilities through hard work," Kazuko said in a small voice. She hurriedly added as to avoid offending the pig-tailed boy. "N-not that I didn't say you have natural talent, you surely do, lots of it after all you beat Onee-sama!"

"Well, you're right on both counts," Ranma said cockily before he chuckled at the girl's nature. "However, I'll tell you right now, hard work pays off more than talent when the chips are down. Never think that it isn't equal to talent. They go hand in hand, and the fact that you made it this far shows that you DO have talent."

Kazuko blushed a bit from being praised by such a powerful fighter.

"Which brings me to the next reason why I am here," Kazuko said shyly. "Chris is training with her trainer Margit, I want Onee-sama to acknowledge me, so I can't just train with her; otherwise, she'd know all my moves. Mayuzumi is training with Tsubame-san…"

"Oh," Ranma said in understanding before he offered, "Would you like me to help you prepare for your fight, Kazuko?"

"Ah, please, call me Wanko, all my friends do..." Kazuko said with a blush. _Ranma was so nice!_

"Sure thing, Wanko," Ranma said with a grin. He could understand the girl's desire to prove her worth to her sister. He himself had done that in the past for his father, yet if Kazuko goal was to land a hit on Momoyo and Momoyo knew this, then most likely she would go all out against her sister.

If there was one thing that could be said about Momoyo, it was that she was merciless to both friends and foes alike when it came to martial arts. Still, Ranma was interested in doing what he could to help even out the odds. "So Wanko, I noticed you mainly use a Naginata as a weapon, is that what you are best at? What about hand to hand?"

Kazuko gave Ranma a bright smile as the pigtailed boy inquired about her abilities.

+++++ Later Tendo Dojo +++++

Akane was finally back from Ukyou's and was just passing by the dojo when she heard a soft grunting sound.

"Hanhnnn~! Ranma, I- I can't take much more," A feminine voice gasped out in between pants before protesting, "It… it's too much!"

Akane's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. As she crept closer to the dojo, she thought to herself, _'What in the world?!' _

"Only a bit more Wanko-chan, it'll be over soon," Ranma's voice came out clearly in an assertive manner.

Akane face-faulted in shock before she got back up with wild eyes and placed her ear to the screen door.

"Ranma-kun, please, please!" The familiar voice entreatied as she continued to pant while she pleaded, "I'm about to break!"

"You asked for this, Wanko, I'm not stopping," Ranma's voice said in a stern tone.

_'O-oh my...' _Akane thought to herself. Then, to her surprise, she heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. _'Oh. My_!' She pressed her ear flat up against the screen as she heard Kazuko's muffled cries each time the sound of flesh hitting flesh came from the dojo.

"Ranmn-sama! Please, have mercy!" The voice begged, _BEGGED_! As more suggestive sounds came out through the wall.

Akane couldn't take it anymore and opened the screen door.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!" She shouted only to be surprised when she saw Kazuko straining to balance a pallet of cinder blocks on her head. Wanko's body showed signs of wear and tear while Ranma had a bo staff twirling around in his hand as he looked at her.

"Akane?" Ranma said as he looked at his former fiancé curiously.

"Oh Akane-san! Hello!" Kazuko grunted cheerfully even as she strained to hold up the weight.

"I, err. Smacking... you…" Akane shook her head. Okay, clearly she had mistaken what was going on in here. It looked like some sort of training, but it was definitely not any training that Akane had ever gone through. Once she cleared up her blush and calmed down, she looked from Ranma to Kazuko and curiously asked, "So, what are you two doing?"

"R-Ranma," Kazuko grunted as Ranma used his bo staff to strike at her ankle so she was forced to kneel while she still balanced the pallet of cinder blocks expertly.

"Ranma is training me for the Kawakami tournament," Kazuko finished as she used her own naginata to block Ranma's second strike only to have him close in and lightly push her chest, which caused her to fall backward and spill the cinder blocks everywhere.

"Just because you dodged that first one doesn't mean you can drop your guard," Ranma said in a no-nonsense tone before he continued his lecture, "I've noticed that the Kawakami style likes to maintain a relentless pace and often hammers their opponents even when they are down."

"Hai, Ranma-sensei!" Kazuko said with a nod as she mentally filed the information away.

"No doubt your instructor taught you this but failed to help it sink in," Ranma continued as he saw the girl get into a seiza position. "Your skill set and balance are fine, and your determination is not bad either, but you rely too much on passion. You need to rely more on instinct and flow."

Akane slowly moved to the far side of the room and watched as Ranma pointed out Kazuko's flaws like any good teacher would. She had to admit, seeing him like this, so commanding… it was a turn on.

***** Day of the Tournament ******

Yamato was of two minds as he watched one of his childhood friends battle another member of the Kazama Family in the tournament. To his surprise, the fight between Kazuko and Christiane had appeared to be even when they first started, but slowly yet surely, Wanko began to push Christiane on all fronts.

"Lady Christiane you can do it!" Margit yelled from the sidelines since the Kazama Family refused to take sides. Instead, they just yelled cheers of encouragement for both.

"GO WANKO!" A strong voice shouted nearby and caught Yamato's attention.

"Ranma-san?" Yamato asked in surprise when he spotted Ranma in black kung-fu pants and a long-sleeved red Chinese shirt as he stuffed his mouth full of popcorn.

The hermit crab lover walked over to the pigtailed boy who appeared to be cheering enthusiastically for Wanko as she unleashed a devastating combo on the blonde German girl.

"Follow up, FOLLOW UP!" Ranma yelled, but even his voice was drowned out by the roar of the Kawakami students who were cheering Wanko on.

"Oh hey Yamato, how it's hanging?" He said as he stuffed his face with some popcorn before he jumped up and yelled more words of encouragement to Kazuko again.

"Umm, fine. I know you are here to cheer on Nee-san, but why Wanko too?" Yamato asked in confusion. Something told him that there was something afoot that he should know about, but to his surprise, Ranma gave him a level look before he grinned.

"Secret," Ranma said wink before he turned back and cheered as he threw the popcorn in his hand into the air.

Yamato turned and was surprised to see Christiane collapse to one knee before she looked up at Wanko.

"FINISH HEERRRR WANKOOOO!" Ranma yelled as he cupped both hands to his mouth to try to increase his volume.

The crowd roared as Wanko, the darling of the Kawakami School, reversed her naginata and knocked out the German blonde.

"Christiane Friedrich is unable to continue, the winner is Kazuko Kawakami!" Tesshin Kawakami's voice boomed, but Yamato, who had known him a long time, could hear the pride in his voice.

"Fuck yeah!" Ranma shouted before he settled down to look at Yamato. Ranma hurriedly brushed his face while he asked, "What? Got some food on my face?"

Yamato could only stare, but before he could try to further question Ranma, Gen and Gakuto came and dragged him back to comfort Christiane while simultaneously congratulating Kazuko.

++++ Final Round ++++

Kazuko couldn't believe it. She had won against all odds and was now facing off against her sister in an official match. She had advanced under her own strength and was now facing the person she admired most in the world. Respectfully, she said, "Onee-sama."

"You have grown, Wanko," Momoyo said with a pleased smile.

"I will hit you for sure this time, Onee-sama," Kazuko said with determination as she recalled Ranma's words. '_Focus and never let up. Continue until the other side is forced to create an opening_.' Ranma's advice echoed in her head.

"I like that look, Wanko," Momoyo said proudly. "But tell me, why was my boyfriend cheering so loudly for you?"

Suddenly, Kazuko lost her concentration and nearly staggered.

"Eh?" She said as she looked into the crowd, and sure enough, Ranma was there. With a faint blush, she said, "EHHHH, R-ra-ranma-san!"

"Oh? Has Ranma conquered my little sister when I wasn't looking?" Momoyo said with a teasing grin.

"What?!" Kazuko said while her blush intensified. Her and Ranma? No way! Kazuko blurted out, "Y-You got it all wrong! I just respect Onii-sama is all!"

"Onii-sama huh?" Momoyo said as she continued to grin. "My my, someone certainly left a big impression on my little sister."

"I - err- AHHH!" Kazuko shouted before she slapped her face in order to regain her focus. Now was not the time to be distracted.

"However, since Ranma did polish your skill a bit, I will show no mercy," Momoyo said as she got into a ready battle stance.

Kazuko felt her sister's battle aura flare up as she heard Momoyo's declaration. With determination, Kazuko said, "I will land a hit on you Onee-sama! On my pride as a Kawakami I will do it!"

For the sake of her dream, not to mention the effort Ranma had gone through to help her, she would succeed.

"Wanko," Momoyo said as she saw her grandfather raise his hand to signal for them to begin, "I am expecting more than one hit from you!"

Surprised by her sister's words and acknowledgement of her skill, Kazuko had to smile as she rushed her sister. Up to now, she had never, not once, been able to land a single strike on Momoyo; however, with Ranma's help, Kazuko could now focus and cover her weak point. As she charged the Warrior Goddess, Kazuko shouted, "Onee-sama!"

"Wanko!" Momoyo yelled savagely, her power was tangible for all to feel.

+++++ Later that night ++++

Ranma was at one of the stands ordering some food when a powerful presence latched onto his back before its arms slowly wrapped around his neck from behind and soft, firm breasts pressed into his back.

"Momoyo," He said easily since he had gotten used to her antics by now.

"Ranma-kun," Momoyo said as she breathed huskily into his ear. Ranma felt his face grow hot because of his girlfriend's tone. Used to it? Sure. Able to take it? Not quite yet. With a laugh, Momoyo let go and stood behind him in a white yukata with gold leaf patterns on it. Her hair was done up with assorted elegant jewelry while it showed off the nape of her neck. With a grin, she said, "Still so easy."

Once he had… err…recovered from his girlfriend's attack, Ranma gave her a smile.

"Momo-chan," He said affectionately and caused her to blush. Two could play this teasing game; although, he had to admit that she looked really good in that yukata.

"Hmm, like what you see?" Momoyo asked before she performed a quick pirouette to show off. Ranma's reaction told her all she needed to know. With an innocent smile, she said, "You know, I got a matching red one for Ranko-chan."

"No thanks," Ranma said flatly. Momoyo seemed to take great joy in splashing him when he least expected it before a fight to change his clothes would begin. Naturally, being who she was, all Momoyo had to do was rip off Ranma's clothes, so he could either go flash people or wear what she had with her.

"Well, luckily for you I much prefer Ranma-kun right now to Ranko-chan," Momoyo said as she cozied up to Ranma and leaned into him softly. She frowned a bit at how Ranma stiffened momentarily before he relaxed. Sometimes Momoyo was tempted to find all of the girls who'd hit Ranma because of physical contact and kill them with fire Kawakami style.

"Ranko-chan would be heartbroken, I'm sure," Ranma said balefully as he ate some takoyaki.

"Ahnnn," Momoyo said as she opened her mouth with her eyes closed in a demand for Ranma to feed her.

Ranma glared at the girl before he grudgingly put one of the takoyaki into her mouth only to blush red as he listened to her make sensual sounds as she chewed.

"Momoyo!" He hissed quietly. "We're in public!"

Momoyo opened her ruby red eyes and looked at Ranma with a cheeky smirk before she relented. Gently, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along the stalls.

The two remained in content silence while they were in one another's presence as they went from food stall to food stall to try out the menus. Naturally, Ranma was force to split it with Momoyo since she would always give him an expectant look whenever he got his hand on a new item.

"Ranma?" Momoyo said softly as she continued to lean into Ranma while she walked along the temple path with him.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked; he too was enjoying their time together.

"Thank you," Momoyo said softly.

"For?" Ranma asked. He was perplexed.

"Helping Wanko," Momoyo said simply. "If not for your guidance… I fear how today would have turned out for her."

"Bah, I didn't do anything," Ranma said humbly. Wanko skill and hard work was all her after all. "What do you think I am? Some super godly trainer? That was all her skill and ability. I just got her to focus a bit more is all."

"Still, the girl seems to kinda have a bit of hero worship for you now," Momoyo said with a sudden perverted smirk that made the pig-tailed boy looked at her suspiciously. "She told me all about your training, you know."

Ranma narrowed his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, but for the life of him, he could not see how she could twist anything in a perverted way. He challenged and asked, "Oh?"

"Oh yes, how you two were all hot and sweaty as you worked her body over expertly with your hands which made her extremely nervous since she wasn't sure if she could '_handle' _you. Then finally at last, sweet release when you took your thick, long, _hard_ bo staff and tapped her like a keg releasing all of her frustration and self-doubt as it flowed out of her_ terribly abused _body like a gushing stream."

Ranma's jaw dropped as his mind struggled to process what Momoyo had just said. "Wha-, Ha, Wha- ha-wah."

Before he could even complete his thought process the paired was called by the aforementioned girl.

"Onee-sama!" Kazuko said when she spotted her older sister before she hesitated when she saw Ranma there also and looked adorably flustered.

_'Gah! He's Onee-sama_!' Wanko thought firmly before she slapped her face. After she looked at her family who was looking at her curiously, she decided there was only one proper way to address the pigtailed boy from now on. With an enthusiastic wave, she shouted, "Onii-sama!"

Momoyo turned to look at Ranma with a teasing grin.

"Well well, Look like Wanko has accepted you as part of our little family." She breathed before leaning in close to Ranma's ear. Sexily, she said, "I guess I'll have to make that come true soon since I want some of those '_private lessons' _you gave Wanko."

Ranma blushed beet red at the implied promise and before he could protest about any such private lesson he felt Momoyo hug his arm between her breasts. _'Damn, what HAVE I gotten myself into?' _He thought as he looked at the night sky before he smiled at the ruby eye girl as they walked toward the Kazama Family.

END. Kazuko Route Opened.

Side Note: In the game, Wanko despite her hard work still was defeated in the tournament because Yamato gave chris some good luck charm crap which made her fight harder. To Christiane, it was just a tournament to Kazuko it was the legitimizing of her hard work that she put in, she pretty much face a wall she could not overcome and after that was broken. Her will shattered. Her friends and family convinced her to give up her dream and so she decided to become a fitness instructor or something like that afterward.

I think it's bullshit. So I wrote this as inject that "Ranma Factor" into it. After all who else would understand Kazuko Dedication more then Ranma amirite? Hopefully this would give a nice little window into what happened after. Heck this fic originally started out at least then 4k words and balloon by another thousand.

Anywhere there is two more side stories after this, none of them linking up with the other directly except that it take place in the same universe. :D Not sure if that is a good or bad thing! We'll see!

As always C+C welcome reviews appreciated.


	2. Pussycat

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

_**Co-written by UNSPACY000**_

Special thanks goes to Vandenz for fact checks and idea bouncing along with his major editing skill and UNSPACY000 who still worked on this despite nearly slicing his finger off! Bauss! Enjoy!

Pussycat

_**Time: Sometime Between Chapter 9 and 10**_

**** Kawakami City, Night Time *****

It began just like any other regular day for Yamato and the girls of the Kazama family. That was, of course, until they ran across the thieves in the warehouse from a while back.

Still, when you are part of the Kazama family and live in Kawakami city, there were no such things as a regular day. Before any of them could respond, the Kazamas were attacked by one of the former martial arts Devas, Tachibana Takae; however, it wasn't really her.

Yamato's discerning eyes picked up on how she was moving strangely, and Ranma, who had taken time out of his insane life to hang out with Yamato's Nee-san, pointed out how unnatural the former Deva's movements were, which was of course, when things escalated because Tachibana's arms reconfigured themselves into rocket launchers and frigging machine guns!

Ranma had been ready to jump in, but Momoyo's signal to stay out of her fight held him back. After a time, the fight was oddly even. Despite Tachibana's increased speed; she was still supposed to be less capable in a fight when compared to Momoyo, but somehow she was able to hold her own.

Yamato came up with the idea that there was probably someone that was helping Tachibana in some manner. He was the first to find a girl dressed in a maid-like outfit who introduced herself as Saki Mimori before she identified herself to be Tachibana Takae's subordinate.

While she easily defeated Yamato, Ranma's skills proved to be more than a match for her. Saki was just about to be finished off by the pigtailed martial artist when she was finally able to hack into Nerima's online network and download Ranma's profile, which included a list of his strengths and weaknesses.

Saki then emitted a low-pitch sound that only Cookie detected. The sound in question attracted hundreds of cats out from every nook and cranny of the city. They homed in on the battle maid as if she was made of fish, and to the Kazama Family's shock, shut down the powerful pigtailed martial artist.

Their strongest member had been immobilized by some mere cats.

Of course, like everything else when it came to Ranma, there was more to his weakness than met the eye as after screaming in terror at the sight the attacking feline army. Barely a second had passed before the dog pile of cats seemed to detonate and send the entire cat army running.

The Kazama Family was surprised and turned their attention back to Ranma before they saw him crouch down on all fours as he scratched his head in a manner similar to a cat. What happened next stunned all the girls as one moment Ranma was crawling on all fours like a cat and then the next he was on top of the robot girl as he mauled her brutally.

The girls of the Kazama family did not know what had happened, but they tried to stop Ranma before he actually killed someone. Multiple attempts were made to dissuade the apparently crazed martial artist only for him to easily disarm each girl while he gave them only light scratches before they could react.

Eventually, Tachibana tackled the cat-like Ranma and flew off with him away from her friend. Momoyo appeared a moment later and was brought up to speed on recent events. Not knowing what had actually happened, she chased after the former Deva and her boyfriend.

When Yamato was finally able to catch up with the fighters, he and the girls were stunned by the sight before them.

"Meowrrrr~~~~" A very un-cat like voice meowed.

Yamato had to blink just to make sure he was seeing this right. His sister was flat on her back, and Ranma was on top of her. Normally someone would make a joke that would most likely sexual in nature, but in this particular instance, the situation was... odd.

Ranma was on top of Momoyo who for all intents and purposes was trying to push him off of her to no avail. If Yamato's eyes were not playing tricks on him, it looked like Ranma was nuzzling his Nee-san affectionately. Any effort on her part to get Ranma off of her was swiftly countered.

"Wha-What going on?!" Christiane asked in surprise. Ranma, a boy she come to greatly respect for his skill, was acting very unlike himself. Almost like a cat, truth be told, with the way he was butting his head against Momoyo's cheek in such an affectionate manner. His actions reminded her of the pet cats she had in Germany.

"I dunno!" Momoyo, whose shirt and pants were barely concealing her modesty, replied in surprise. "I was trying to stop him from killing Tachibana, and before I knew it, he was on top of me!"

The sound of shock in Momoyo's tone was clear for all to hear.

"Maybe you can try and force him off you?" Mayuzumi asked tentatively as she remembered the recent victory Momoyo had over Ranma. It had been an epic battle that tore up most of the countryside by the time they were done, but Momoyo had ended up as the victor by a small margin.

"I tried!" Momoyo said. Her shock was still evident in her voice as she turned away from Ranma's affectionate nuzzling and looked frustrated. "He… He..."

To everyone's surprise, Ranma nuzzled Momoyo's neck one last time before he brought his nose to hers, lightly brushed his lips against her own before he curled up on Momoyo's stomach, and yawned contentedly.

_'What the?' _was the unanimous thought of everyone present when they heard a strange sound emerge from Ranma's throat.

"I-Is he purring?" Miyako asked incredulously as she looked at the pigtailed boy who was essentially purring on top of the heiress of the Kawakami style.

Yamato saw his Nee-san's reaction to the light, chaste kiss as her face turned red in embarrassment. It was then that he looked around and saw Tachibana, or what was left of her, on the ground. Her robotic arms and legs had been shredded and scattered all around the area.

Moments later, a recovered Saki Mimori jumped down, grabbed Tachibana's body, and fled into the night. Their blood left a small red trail behind them as they escaped.

"Should we pursue?" Mayuzumi asked. Her hand was on her sword, but she looked to Yamato for guidance.

With a shake of his head, Yamato looked back at the sight of the purring Ranma and his equally embarrassed sister. Well, there was only one person that would have an answer to this mess. He took out his phone and dialed the Ice Queen of Nerima.

"_Nabiki," _The Middle Tendo sister's voice said in a questioning tone through the other end.

"Ah, hello Tendo-san," Yamato said politely. It never hurt to be polite especially when it came to a shark like Nabiki. "We kind of got a situation with Ranma here that we thought you could shed some light on?"

"_What did Ranma baby do this time?" _Nabiki said. Her exasperation came clear through the phone line.

"Umm... Has he ever acted like a cat in all his time with you guys – Ow!" Yamato said as he quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as Nabiki's laughter erupted from the speaker.

The Kazama girls looked at the phone quizzically since they all heard the sound of the Nabiki's laughter. After a few seconds, the laughter settled down.

"Judging by your laugh, I can assume this has happened before?" Yamato guessed as he looked at Ranma and his sister.

"_I'll say, I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner,"_ Nabiki said over the phone_. "Hold up, lemme check something."_

Yamato nodded his assent even though Nabiki couldn't see him as he heard her put the phone down. The sound of rustling papers and clicking keyboard keys was followed by a loud and enthusiastic shout from Nabiki. Moments later, he could hear the phone being picked up again and Nabiki's pleased chuckling.

"Good news?" Yamato ventured as he looked at the other girls.

_"Ranma baby just gave me a very nice payday," _Nabiki said. She was clearly happy for some reason. _"In fact, I probably won't charge you for this information."_

"Thank you?" Yamato said hesitantly. He was prepared to pay, but she must have gotten a nice amount of money somewhere indeed for her to forget the amount she lost when she bet on Ranma to win during his last fight with Momoyo.

"_Yeah well, now that the cat is out of the bag, so to speak, I believe Ranma baby is in his Neko-ken state," _Nabiki said. _"In fact, you should probably put me on speaker_."

"Ok, there," Yamato said as he complied.

"_Ok, first off, where is Ranma and, most importantly, is he still behaving like a cat?" _Nabiki asked through the phone.

"He's kind of on top of Onee-sama right now, curled up like a little kitty cat," Kazuko answered immediately as she bent down near the phone as though she was actually addressing Nabiki face to face.

_"Wait, he's actually curled up on top of Momoyo?" _Nabiki asked with a surprised tone in her voice before a low chuckle made its way through the phone moments later. _"Akane's gonna be so jealous when she finds out."_

"Wha? Why?" Momoyo asked since she still considered Akane as the primary threat to her and Ranma being together. The moment she tried to move again, Ranma somehow countered her by snuggling deeper into her stomach. To add to her humiliation further, his head was now resting on her sizable bosom.

_"Because he usually only snuggles up with people he 'really' likes in his Neko-ken state_," Nabiki said simply. She could, however, still hear the questioning silence on the other side. "_As you are well aware, Ranma father is not exactly going to win any father of the year award, right?"_

Yamato nodded in silent agreement. He had met the Saotome Patriarch and was shocked by how different Ranma was at his core when compared his father. The moment the Saotome Patriarch had seen Momoyo, he had tried to attack her only for her to thoroughly trounce the old man. The Saotome Matriarch, however, was more than pleased with Momoyo and had kept her husband in line and from making snide remarks to Ranma.

"_Well, when Ranma went on a training trip with his father, at a young age - I think around six or seven, he taught Ranma a forbidden technique called the Neko-ken."_

Momoyo, Christiane, Mayuzumi, and Kazuko's eyes lit up at the words 'Forbidden Techniques'.

_"However, what he failed to do was read the martial arts tome in its entirety as on the very last page it stated that one should never teach this technique to anyone. Learning the Neko-ken either results in insanity or death for the trainee. It was not to be taught under any circumstances."_

When Nabiki revealed the drawback of the Neko-ken, only Momoyo still looked interested while the other girls bowed out and looked uncertain.

"How does someone train to attain the Neko-ken?" Momoyo asked curiously.

_"The trainee, preferably at a young and malleable age, is wrapped in fish sausage and other assorted fish products and tossed into a pit of starved cats repeatedly until his sanity breaks and he becomes cat-like or he dies," _Nabiki said flatly.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they turned their attention to Ranma.

"Oh my god," Christiane said in disgust as she imagined a six year old boy being trained in that manner.

Mayuzumi for once had no words. There were some extreme methods of training she knew as a martial artist, and some that took even darker paths, but those were always done with the trainee's consent. She just couldn't see a father actively trying to break his son's sanity.

Kazuko looked ill and for once was grateful that her training in the Kawakami style was not that extreme.

Momoyo was the only one that gave Ranma an appraising look and smiled at the sleeping boy. She felt pride more than anything else because despite such a horrible thing being done to him in the name of training, Ranma still retained his sanity and succeeded in learning the deadly technique. Once more, she felt respect for her boyfriend.

Yamato was also of a similar mindset to his sister and turned his attention back to the phone. "But since Ranma neither died or went completely insane..."

"_That's correct, Ranma learned the technique and only goes crazy if he is overwhelmed by cats," _Nabiki answered. _"Normally it would take prolonged exposure to a cat or being dog piled by cats for him to get into the Neko-ken state. Once he is in that state however, he is pretty much exactly like a cat and will not harm people he likes. "_

"So how do we snap him out of it?" Yamato asked as he saw his sister slowly moving to pat Ranma's head, which elicited human-like purrs from the pigtailed boy.

"_Well, you don't. You pretty much just have to let it run its course. After he goes to sleep, you can snap him out of it by pouring water on him or just let him wake up normally_," Nabiki explained. "_Those are the only two methods we know of for sure; although, Akane once punted him into LEO, and the shock woke him up after he kissed her."_

Momoyo felt a brief pang of jealousy before she thought about it objectively. "Has Ranma-kun ever kissed anyone else in his Neko-ken state besides your sister?"

"_Ah, I see why you would be interested in that," _Nabiki said coolly.

Despite the middle Tendo sister not being near, they could see her smirking on the other line.

_"The answer is no, Akane so far was the only one Ranma had ever deigned to snuggle up with when he was here. If he likes you, he won't attack you and would go on his merry way, but if he really holds affection for you... well Momoyo, how does it feel?" _Nabiki asked slyly.

"So I can wake him up right now? He's been sleeping on me for some time now," Momoyo asked calmly as she chose to ignore the middle Tendo sister inquiry.

"_Yep, well, that's it in a nutshell. Later," _Nabiki said before she hung up abruptly.

"Nee-san what are you -" Yamato asked only to see Momoyo stand up swiftly and boot Ranma into a wall. He ended up embedded in a nearby brick building.

"Ughh..." Ranma said as he peeled himself out of the wall. He shook his head and saw the Kazama Family members staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Neko-ken Ranma?" Momoyo said with a flat look. "Clearly you've been holding back in our duels. You overpowered me, ME of all people, easily with the Neko-ken!"

Ranma blinked as he realized what had happened. He completely ignored Momoyo's inquiry and in exasperation asked, "Oh damn it. I didn't do anything too embarrassing did I?"

"Besides sleeping on top of Nee-san and nuzzling her... not really," Yamato answered when he saw the pigtailed boy look at him expectantly.

"Oh good, so no one got hurt then?" Ranma asked while he cringed a bit.

"Beside Tachibana and the other girl Saki, no one else was injured," Yamato replied reassuringly.

"Whew," Ranma said before Momoyo grabbed him by his pigtail and yanked down on it hard. "Oww, what?!"

"Why didn't you tell me about the Neko-ken?" Momoyo asked expectantly.

"Pff, You'd be surprised at the forbidden techniques I don't tell you about," Ranma said with a sly grin before Momoyo bopped him on his head. "Ow, what is there to tell? It's embarrassing, and I was kind hoping it would never come up."

"That's impossible, Ranma. We have lots of cats in Kawakami city, and the chances of you eventually meeting one was high from the get go. In fact, I'm surprised it took this long for a cat to find you," Yamato said as he thought about Ranma's problem and his evasiveness.

"So far so good…" Ranma grumbled. Before anyone else could say anything else, they heard sirens in the distance.

"Let's head back to the Dormitory," Momoyo said, and once she recovered, she shot out toward the shrine area. Ranma followed suit a few seconds later while Kazuko picked up Yamato before the rest of the girls jumped away.

*** Kawakami Shrine grounds ***

Kawakami Tesshin nodded sagely as Momoyo recounted what had happened between her and Ranma in private. "And you want...?"

"I want a way to beat the Neko-ken!" Momoyo said pointedly.

"Hmmph, I don't think that is possible, at least not through regular martial means at your current level," Tesshin told his pride and joy bluntly.

"Do you know how hard I worked to beat Ranma the last time? It took everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, to overcome his damn Yama-sen-ken! And from what he told me, it was a downgraded version of the original!" Momoyo said with a huff.

"I thought you were quite happy you were able to break the Yama-sen-ken after losing to it during the previous match," Tesshin said to his granddaughter with an arch look where he narrowed his eyebrows.

"I was until I found out what Ranma could do in his Neko-ken state!" Momoyo said while she grit her teeth. It was not jealousy that was fueling her. It wasn't pettiness either. It was frustration. "By the time the others arrived on the scene, they saw Ranma curling on top of me already, but what they didn't see was me going all out and him simply breaking through my defense as if they were little more than paper!"

"Oh? He's that powerful in the Neko-ken state?" Tesshin asked with wide his eyes. That meant Ranma's latent potential was staggering. Suddenly he grinned again and looked at his granddaughter with a smirk. "Well, you wanted someone that's going to be your equal, and now you have him! Oh ho ho ho!"

"Baka grandpa!" Momoyo chided before she lunged for her grandfather only to be stopped by Reiko who had mysteriously appeared and grabbed her by the ear.

"No fighting inside the shrine grounds… unless you want to rebuild it like last time?" Reiko said in a soft yet threatening manner.

Not much scared Momoyo, but Reiko, who had been around since her childhood, was someone that could put her in her place with little effort. Surprisingly, the woman was tough on everyone but doted on Ranma, much to the Kazama Family's annoyance. Yamato once swore that if Ranma committed murder then Reiko would help him hide the body.

"Sorry... forgive me," Momoyo said in a small voice under Reiko's glare.

"Ahem, thank you Reiko-chan," The grandmaster of the Kawakami styled said in a polite tone. Even he had to watch himself around the formidable woman.

After Reiko left, Tesshin looked at his granddaughter and smirked.

"What?" Momoyo asked when she saw the smug look on her grandfather's face.

"I don't think you are looking for a way to beat the Neko-ken but instead want to find a way to see if you could help Ranma-kun, yes?" Tesshin smirked as he saw Momoyo's face flush. He'd hit the nail on its head. Momoyo always had a tough time asking for help since she was so prideful. So here she was, asking in a runabout way to see if he could help the boy who'd caught her eye.

"N-no, I just think it's a bullshit move to have since you never bothered training me in anything similar," Momoyo stammered while she crossed her arms over her impressive bosom.

"Unlike Ranma's 'esteemed' father, I read the instruction booklet from front to back. It was not… feasible," Tesshin answered his granddaughter who looked at him in shock. "The Kawakami is also inspired by other arts; you know, of course, that I have looked into worthy martial arts concepts to incorporate into our style."

After a moment of silence, Momoyo sighed and asked, "So there really is no way to ...defeat the Neko-ken?"

"In a way it's already... defeated," Tesshin replied softly. "The fact that Ranma-kun is not insane twenty four seven and does not drop into the Neko-ken state at the sight of a cat proves it. It's a weakness but not unmanageable. Why, it's not that different than you getting horny if t- ouch!"

Momoyo had listened attentively to her grandfather's explanation up until the last part, which was when she took his study table and smashed it over his head.

"Perv," She said as she stood up and dusted off her hands before she walked out of her grandfather's study.

"But… But the Kawakami style _is_ fueled by our libido..." Tesshin groaned out after Momoyo, but his words fell on deaf ears since his intended recipient was gone already.

++++ Shrine Grounds ++++

It took Ranma a while to explain to Momoyo how the Cat-Fist actually worked so that the girl did not think he was holding back on her. In the end, he managed to convince her. Hopefully, he wouldn't also need to convince her to not dump him in traps full of cats until she defeated him during a Neko-ken episode.

"Hmmm, good. In that case, my loss to you in your Neko-ken does not count toward our record, agreed?" Momoyo said finally.

Ranma smirked and rolled his eyes. She was just as competitive as he was, so he could understand where she was coming from. Why, it just like that time Ryoga got that bullshit calligraphy on his stomach. That was not a lost, nope, not at all. The battle record so far for him against Momoyo was Win, Tied, Win, Loss, Loss, Win, Win, and Loss. Apparently, Momoyo went all out against him while he was in the Neko-Ken, but she was no match for him.

"Agreed. Besides, I can't even remember beating you," Ranma said.

Momoyo glared at Ranma as he smirked at her cockily. He just had to rub in that last part, but it didn't count in their official list of matches to him either.

"Don't worry, I'll beat your ass properly the next time so it can be official," Ranma said cockily.

"Why you, let's go right now!" Momoyo growled as she punched at Ranma only to have him tilt his body and then jump away from her.

"Nyah-nyah, can't catch me!" Ranma said as he pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck out his tongue to taunt the Kawakami heiress.

"Ranma no baka!" Momoyo shouted as she chased her boyfriend through the trees.

++++A few days later ++++

Yamato groggily woke up as he prepared his morning routine. He made his way to the bathroom and slowly relieved his bladder while he looked out the window from the second floor where he saw Momoyo already out and about.

"What the..." Yamato said in confusion as he saw Momoyo carrying a struggling bag of... something on her shoulder.

His interest was piqued now, so he hurried up and washed his face and brushed his teeth before he ran down to the yard just in time to see Momoyo wrap herself in fish sausage and jump down into a clearly mewling pit.

"Nee-san!" Yamato shouted in alarm when he realized what Momoyo was trying to do.

Yamato ran over to the pit to peer in and was surprised at the sight. Clearly, the cats were malnourished and starving, and Momoyo was in the pit with a generous amount of fish sausage on her body.

To his amazement, all of the cats were huddled up in fear as far away from Momoyo as they could get.

"Come on kitty cats, come get your lunch!" Momoyo said as she tried to dangle the fish sausage enticingly in front of the starving felines. Still, the feline refused to get anywhere near the Kawakami Heiress.

Yamato then sensed a familiar presence next to him, that of old man Tesshin, who looked down at the pit and chuckled. He turned to the elder Kawakami and asked, "Gramps? Shouldn't we stop her?"

Chuckling again, the old man stroked his magnificent beard mirthfully before he turned away from the pit and walked back to his dojo as he said, "Why? She's doing a fine job of stopping herself."

Yamato watched as his sister chased the cats around the inside of the pit while they fled from her like the plague. It was then he realize why the old man was not concerned. Momoyo, for better or worse, always emitted killing intent even when in her most benign mood. Now that she was focused on training, her killing intent had skyrocketed. No doubt the animals' sixth sense was warning them to avoid her despite their hunger. Their survival instincts told them to stay away from the alpha predator.

Still, something like this shouldn't go unpunished. As Yamato walked back into the house, he dialed the Tendo household number.

"Tendo residence," A kind voice said on the other line that made Yamato feel all gooey inside. It was Kasumi, the older sister, who was the one that he was majorly crushing on right now.

"Ah hahah, K-Kasumi-san!" Yamato said with a nervous stammer. "Is- is Ranma-kun around?"

"Oh hello there Naoe-kun!" Kasumi's voice turned even sweeter and warmer and made Yamato legs feel like jelly. "One second please."

Yamato was on cloud nine when Ranma picked up the phone. "Yo, Yamato. What's up?"

With a shake of his head, Yamato smirked evilly as he told Ranma exactly what his sister was doing.

**** Nerima ****

Many of the residents living in Nerima were slumbering in their beds peacefully when a sudden savage cry woke up the entire ward.

"MOMOYO YOU IDIOT!"

The end.

Side note: It was pointed out to me that Having a Wild Time abbreviation is HaWT while HaWT:SS sounds like hotness. I never knew... You learn something new everyday... Once more thanks to my two editors and co-writer!

Anyway, the reference to the Yamasenken just mean that Ranma took that skill and made a non lethal version while combining it with his various skills. Just that the Yamasenken was the anchor of his attack against Momoyo during their matches until Momoyo evolved and broke it. So their battle kind of go like that.

AS for the Neko-ken power, I just extrapolated his power potential. In the very early part of Ranma with him like super weaker then he was now in that that state he made Cologne give up. She didn't want to fight anymore she might have been able to put him down but he was giving her a run for her money. She's powerful and the Neko-ken of a weaker Ranma pushed her hard.

So it's like toward the end of the Series and Ranma is like beastly right now, I imagine his Neko-ken if he transform into it would be of a higher potential now also. This is also a reference to the chapter 10 of HaWT when Cookie was used to emit a sound dangerous to cats to keep them away from the battle field.

To answer Grappler review- Thank you very much. However while I may like working with the characters I don't enjoy doing the work so much. So I much rather sit back and read then write. What I am writing now is what Muses whispered in my ears.

As you can see the time for this particular chapter is before the first chapter of Hawt:SS Chapter 1, Like I said it's just a bunch of side that have no rhythm or reason but something I wanted to put in but was detrimental to the original flow.

To me it's kind of like what they anime did , little story that has no main central focus after the main story was in the manga. This is also how the Ranma Tachibana involvement started but not how it end. I don't think I really will write one as it doesn't matter I don't think.

Thanks for all the kinds reviews thus far , you guys rock.

As always C+C welcome, Review welcome?

Up Next: ? Who knows!

Little Note: This is not the Tachibana Incident that made them afraid of the Neko-ken or the one that Momoyo and Tesshin put down , this was their first encounter with it. The tachibana incident in the final part of the series was an all star affair and that's where Ranma who stuff happened. That was not something I was interested in writing.


	3. New Engagements

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

_**Co-written by UNSPACY000**_

Special thanks goes to Vandenz for once again with his mad editing skills and making sure I get the Majikoi lore side correct :D And of course my Co writer, UNSPACY000. Any attribute to my writing getting "better" could be directly attribute to him. And here we go the third chapter!

_'Thoughts and distant communications'_

New Engagements

Timeline : After chapter 10 of HaWT and Kazuko Route opening , During Summer break

**** Nerima Train Station ****

After the Fight Out tournament, the Anything Goes Style started to garner national interest from people that could not learn at the Kawakami Dojo. The additional rumors that Ranma helped Kazuko trained for the tournament surfaced shortly after her bout with Momoyo. All of these events made Nabiki a very happy woman.

Since the Saotome School did not have a dojo, the Tendo's had graciously offered theirs for Ranma to use. So at the tender age of seventeen, Ranma already had a steady job, and it was one that paid very well thanks to the Kuki Corporation's endorsement of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

Nabiki ended up making five times per student on what a normal dojo would earn because of the Anything Goes Style had become so popular, and to make things better, every class was full. Suspiciously enough, Ranma's classes only had girls around his age while Genma and Soun's classes mainly consisted of children and the elderly. Nabiki had explained that it was because the elderly and young children didn't go to school or work during the day, but a few people weren't convinced. Momoyo laughed evilly when she was asked her opinion on the matter.

Overall, the Anything Goes School name was getting out there, and the Tendo Dojo was now open for business after years of inactivity. Of course, having to work right after coming home from school was stressful for someone who was not used to doing such intensive teaching. For once, Ranma felt sympathy for Miss Hinako and his teachers considering all the crap they had to put up with on a daily basis from their students. He finally understood their pain.

The unfamiliarity of his new schedule and workload was pushing Ranma close to the breaking point. Thankfully, Nabiki noticed his stress level and decided to give him a nice little vacation away from the dojo. He had been worried about his students, but Nabiki was able to make the fathers pull double duty and manage to grab some new unexpected teachers to help out.

It turned out that Natsume and Kurumi had worked out a deal with Nabiki and became official teachers for the Tendo's dojo, which lightened Ranma's workload considerably. Natsume in particular had proven to be a very competent and efficient teacher.

Natsume also surprised him when she responded to his call to arms during the Fight Out Tournament. Of course, the only reason why the sisters came when they were summoned was because Ranma himself was a grand master of their school and requested their help, but he wasn't particularly picky. After all, he had more pressing concerns to think about at the time; specifically, his girlfriend wanted to 'spice up' their relationship and declared that turn around was fair play. Thankfully, Ranma no longer had to worry about his curse being locked for nine or ten months. Unfortunately, he had to thank Happosai.

Since Nabiki was overseeing the dojo, and Natsume was a very competent taskmaster, Ranma felt at ease when he left the dojo.

"Now boarding for Minato, now boarding for Minato," the automated feminine voice announced throughout the train platform's speakers.

Ranma was dressed in his casual red colored Chinese clothes with the sleeves cut off as he made his way onto the train. He performed a quick mental check to make sure he packed everything into his duffel bag and nodded in satisfaction. After all, he was going to be staying at his mom's place for the next week or so, and it was going to be a nice vacation.

Idly, he heard a low ringing noise before he realized that it originated from him. _'Oh right!' _Ranma thought as he smacked his forehead with palm. He had a phone now thanks to Nabiki. with the money that was coming in from the dojo, they could afford newfangled technologies.

Ranma took out the complicated looking device, flipped it open, and placed it to his ear. Then, He put his long honed skills of answering the Tendo house phone to use and said, "Uh… this is Ranma."

_"Ranma, if you were going to take a week off why didn't you tell me?" _A strong, gruff feminine voice said on the other line.

"Wha- Who is this?" Ranma asked in confusion since he didn't recognize the voice right away.

_"Lieutenant Margit_," the voice said pointedly as though she was offended she could be so easily forgotten.

"Ohhh!" Ranma said as he recognized the voice now. She was the red haired German girl from Kawakami Academy. "That's right, the cute maid!"

"Urrk!" Margit managed as her mind shot back to the cultural festival where she met Ranma.

At the time, Ranma did not know why he was being attacked by the crazy, red haired maid, but he wasn't going to take it lying down.

"You have seen me in this outfit in such a disgraceful manner; I am sorry, but I will have to kill you now," Margit Eberbach explained to her victim as she viciously attacked the pigtailed boy.

Margit had been roped into dressing up as a maid for class 2-S's maid themed café. Of course, she went and hid to make sure no one would see her in such a disgraceful state. That was until Ranma accidentally found her during an errand Momoyo had sent him on to the supply closet. No matter that it was pure chance, no one must see her in such an unprofessional state, so with that in mind, she aimed to kill the boy. However, said boy was proving to be more formidable than she had thought even with her eye patch gone.

Ranma, on the other hand, had had enough. First, he was going to miss Momoyo's class presentation, which was something related to fighting that he wanted to be there for, and secondly, this crazy maid girl was being even more aggressive than Ryoga. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that she was trying to kill him for real. Well no matter, he was pressed for time, so he had to end this quickly.

One moment, Margit was unleashing a devastating combination, and then the next moment, the boy's form blurred and she found herself dazed on her back. Her vision swam as her mind tried to come to terms with the fact that she had lost to a powerful male fighter. In fact, now that she was able to focus on the pigtailed fighter, he didn't even seem to be out of breath.

Much to Margit's surprise, she found herself being gently picked up and leaned against the wall in the alley by a pair of strong, well-toned arms where they had been battling. The German bodyguard saw the pigtailed boy professionally checking her pulse and her eyes to make sure she did not have a concussion.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but a cute maid like you shouldn't be so violent. You look good in that outfit and will probably make a lot of guys, or one particular guy that you like, happy," Ranma said bluntly in his usual honest fashion. "Or, you know, girls happy if you're into that kinda thing. I don't really understand it myself, but Momoyo says there's usually a closet involved."

Margit began to cough, but once he saw that the red haired girl was going to be okay, Ranma began to walk away. He didn't notice the red tint that now colored her face.

"Margit Eberbach..." the battle maid said softly.

Ranma stopped in mid-stride before he turned back around with a grin in his most confident manner and said, "Ranma Saotome."

He then turned back around and made his way to Momoyo's class.

Margit was then jarred out of her memories by the sound of Ranma's voice before she could paint the glorious image of Ranma's ass while he walked away from her in exquisite detail.

"Uh, hello?" Ranma asked. After his last comment, the line, for all intents and purposes, had gone silent though he could still hear her soft breathing on the other side. He only decided to interrupt when he heard it quicken.

_"S-S-sorry," _Margit stuttered as her voice came back. "_I-if yo-you had had free time, I-I could have showed you around Germany."_

Ranma blinked in surprise and then stared at his phone before he smiled. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I haven't seen my mom in a while. Maybe next time?"

Truth be told, Ranma had never been to Germany, or anywhere in Europe, and the Germans apparently had a unique fighting style that he was interested in seeing firsthand.

There was silence on the other line followed by some weird giggling before Margit cleared her throat. _"It's a promise then, good day Ranma_."

"Pro-?" Ranma was about to ask what she meant, but he heard the click that signaled the end of the call.

"What a strange girl…" He said to himself before he looked for a place to sit since the train was getting pretty crowded.

"Oh, Ranma-san!" a different but still familiar feminine voice said to call his attention to its speaker.

When he turned around, Ranma recognized the girl as Mayuzumi Yukie. One of the four Devas was sitting primly on one of the nearby seats with her katana in a black bundle placed on the empty seat next to her. The blade seemed to emit a field that kept normal people at bay if the open area around it was any indication.

"Ah, Yukie right?" Ranma asked innocently. He didn't really care for decorum and called almost everyone by their first name. "And no san, just Ranma is fine."

"Yosh, good job, Mayuchi. He called you by your first name, which means that you count as a friend!" Matsukaze, her spirit horse, crowed out in triumph.

Ranma looked on at the Sword Saint's daughter. She seemed to be mildly pleased with his familiarity towards her. He made his way over to her but could not find a seat and asked, "Not with the Kazama family today?"

Yukie noticed that Ranma was searching for a seat, so she took the sword bundle off the seat next to her and patted in invitingly.

"Ah thanks!" Ranma said as he placed his duffel bag at his feet even as he sat down next to the usually shy girl.

Yukie fidgeted due to a male's close proximity but reminded herself that it was only because she was not used to such intimacy. It was not because Ranma made her feel uncomfortable.

"So, Momoyo is still on her training trips with her folks?" Ranma asked in an attempt to learn what madness his girlfriend was up to now. The last thing he had heard was that she was going on a month-long training trip for the summer. Her parents liked to leave on long training trips before they came back home and taught her new things they had learned.

"Yes, she is, and Yamato was invited by his father to come to Germany with them. Miyako and Christiane went with him," Yukie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, why didn't you go?" Ranma asked since he knew the girl was obviously in love with Yamato. It was nice to see someone else deal with multiple girls chasing him. Ironically, Ranma was clueless about his own predicament that concerned two Devas and a German girl no matter how much Momoyo encouraged things for her own amusement.

"Mayuchi never got a passport or a visa, so she is not allowed to leave the country or enter a foreign one," Matsukaze answered from the palm of the miserable looking Mayuzumi.

"You need a passport and Visa to leave the country?" Ranma asked in surprise. The last time he went to China, he didn't need a passport. In fact, when he was on his training trip with his father, he didn't use a passport to get into any country.

"I heard you went on a training trip with your father all across the world. Surely you must have used those documents?" Mayuzumi asked in surprise.

As he furrowed his eyebrows together, Ranma raked his memories to see if the two of them had ever used such things during his training trip. In a sure tone, he said, "Nah, we just crossed whatever borders we liked. Heck, I don't remember anyone ever bothering us about it."

"You were probably tricked by the other two girls, Mayuchi!" Matsukaze said in outrage.

Mayuzumi's face flickered into her battle mode briefly before she schooled her features. In a dejected tone, she said, "Yamato-kun is so mean, leaving me out."

"Well, since you are not there, where you going? Back home?" Ranma asked in a bid to make conversation and get the girl out of her funk.

"Oh, no, I am actually on my way to Minato to visit my senpai," Yukie answered with a smile. "My senpai and my mother were best of friends, but they once had a falling out with one another."

"Oh really? Over what?" Ranma asked curiously. It was a lot more pleasant passing the time talking to a friend than just sitting in silence.

"Over my senpai's choice on who she wanted to marry. Before that, they were so close that my mother engaged me to her best friend's child," Yukie recalled from her memory as she leaned against the bundled sword.

Ranma snorted in amusement at that. He, for one, knew ALL about such engagements. "Lemme guess, your folks still want you to carry through with the engagement as a matter of honor."

Yukie nodded a bit dejectedly. Her father had been adamant since that was her mother's wish.

"Senpai eventually came back to study under father, and that's when I met her. She taught me a lot of things, chief amongst them how to cook," she added in proudly. Then she blushed in embarrassment because she was rambling on which was a bad habit of hers. "So what are you going to Minato for?"

"Me? My mom lives in Minato. It's been a while since I've seen her," Ranma said. He was surprised they had the same destination in mind.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Yukie said enthusiastically. Her shyness faded as she became more comfortable around Ranma. "Maybe your mother knows my senpai?"

"Yeah, that would be a small world wouldn't it?" Ranma said after a quick laugh at the thought. He'd been to Minato before, and the place was pretty big. The chances of his mother knowing Yukie's senpai were quite slim.

The two made small talk for the next hour and compared the training regimes inflicted upon them by their respective fathers until the train stopped.

"We have arrived at Minato station; please disembark if this is your stop. Have a nice day," the train's speakers announced.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Ranma said before he grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the train. With a jaunty wave, he jumped onto the train's roof and then leapt towards the nearest building to roof hop through the district.

Yukie shook her head as she watched the pigtailed boy go. She had an important reason for her visit to her senpai though. She needed her senpai's help to convince her father to call off the engagement and then talk him out of her secondary engagement. Apparently, her father had engaged her to the House of Kuno because they were from a noble samurai family. Thankfully, her mother's engagement took precedent, and with her senpai's son missing, it stopped all of her father's attempts to wed her off.

Unfortunately, word had reached her father that her senpai's son had returned, so now she had been ordered to meet him. Mayuzumi had met Kuno-dono during the Fight Out Tournament and found that she was not impressed with the boy's notion of honor at all.

Still, she had to figure out all of this before Yamato found out. The engagement could take her out of the running to be with him.

++++ Several Hours Later, Saotome Residence++++

Ranma was soaking in the bathtub. He had spent the day helping his mother straighten out most of the stuff around her house. Now that he and his father were bringing in income, most of the old stuff was being tossed out and replaced with new items. That wasn't even mentioning the additions that were being made to the home.

He had to say that it was nice and relaxing without anyone around. He was even able to avoid his battle crazy girlfriend, not that Ranma dislike fighting just not 24/7 like Momoyo seem to love. It helped that she was out of the country or else she would have already stirred up trouble for her own amusement maybe even get in a free for all or two.

With a glanced at the clock, Ranma figured that he had soaked in the tub long enough and got up to put a towel on as he moved out of the bathroom and towards his room. To his surprise, one of the last people he expected to see, Mayuzumi Yukie, was standing in front of the bathroom door as though she had been about to open it.

The two teens stood there in silence since they were scarcely able to believe what they were seeing. Mayuzumi's eyes trailed from Ranma's face down to his exposed upper body before they wandered further down to his towel- covered waist.

Ranma, at the same time, was trying to figure out what Yukie was doing here in the first place when he remembered what the shy girl had told him on the train ride about how she was going to visit her senpai.

_'Of course…'_ Ranma thought as he realized what was going on. Crazy things happened to him all the time so he was quicker on the uptake, and it had been a rather slow week.

Of COURSE his mother would end up being Yukie's senpai.

Of course he now had an engagement with Yukie.

Once Ranma figured that out, his face took on an exasperated expression. All he needed now was for Momoyo to jump out, steal his towel, and ask Yukie if she liked what she saw. He hoped she hadn't gotten back early.

Mayuzumi, on the other hand, was still unsure if she was having her usual delusional thoughts. She hadn't had such a vivid imagination since she'd started living at the Shimazu Dormitory. Therefore, to confirm the situation, she extended her hand and placed it on the imaginary Ranma's chest only to find herself actually touching firm, hard muscles.

Ranma looked down incredulously at the girl's hand that had reached out and touched him. If he had been a girl and Mayuzumi a boy, onlookers would call what she was doing groping or molesting. However, since their roles were reversed at this time and Ranma was currently male, all she was doing was feeling up his chest. Amazingly enough, for a girl who wielded swords as her primary weapon, her hands were extraordinarily soft.

"Oh, Yukie-chan, I think the guest bathroom is occupied by my so-n," Nodoka said before she trailed off and looked upon the scene in utter fascination. She had forgotten to mention to her kohai and potential daughter in law about Ranma's presence in the house because of all the excitement that came from catching up with Yukie. Sometimes, much to her shame, she'd forget that her son was back in her life again.

Apparently, that was the signal that snapped Mayuzumi out of her self-induced daze since she yanked her hand off of Ranma's chest as though it was on fire and jumped away. It was an action quickly followed by her running down the stairs with a fiery blush that consumed her face.

"Oh Ranma, I'm sorry, that was my kohai from my school, Mayuzumi Yukie," Nodoka said apologetically to her son.

"Oh, we've met. In fact, we kinda know each other. She lives with Momoyo," Ranma said ruefully with a shake of his head. Only he could get engaged to girls he never knew before. Ranma thought it would end when his father's arrangements had been annulled, but he hadn't anticipated this sort of thing from his mother.

"Really? What a small world," Nodoka marveled. She liked Momoyo. She was very aggressive, which was something that would do Ranma a world of good. Despite Nodoka's wishes, her son was still prudish. The physical and emotional abuse he received probably hadn't helped him in that regard. Still, she loved Mayuzumi like a daughter, and since she had seen how Yukie had grown, the Saotome Matriarch felt that the Sword Saint's daughter would make a good match for Ranma also.

+++ Downstairs ++++

Yukie had initially been surprised to see that the slightly run down house she had visited before was no longer quite as run down. In fact, she could see that a contracting company was in the middle of doing some major renovations to the place. Most of the flaws she'd seen before had been fixed expertly. In fact, there were more additions being built onto the house. The property always was a large piece of land with only a small home upon it.

Seeing Nodoka again was pleasant for Yukie since the woman was always very motherly toward her. Who would have thought that her missing son would be Ranma of all people! Her face reddened as she remembered what she had done to Ranma upstairs.

"Momoyo is going to kill me," Mayuzumi said softly to herself.

"I doubt it," Ranma said as he walked downstairs in his casual clothes that consisted of a button-up white shirt and kung-fu pants. "If anything, she's going to have fun laughing at your expense."

"R-Ranma-kun... I'm sorry for what I did…" Mayuzumi said as she tried to apologize, but he waved it off.

"Bah! Stuff like this happens all the damn time to me, it's nothing new," Ranma said nonchalantly as he waved off her apologies. He had to admit that this was probably the first time anyone had ever apologized to him when the situation wasn't their fault.

Mayuzumi did recall how Ranma's three ex-fiancés had mentioned that a new fiancé would show up every month. She thought that they had been exaggerating, but apparently, now she had been proven wrong.

Ranma helped set the table while they got ready for lunch. He then offered a chair to Yukie and said, "Come have a seat."

Mayuzumi, who was still worried about Momoyo, saw that Ranma was barely affected by the announcement of their engagement. For some reason, it irked her. Technically, they were engaged now; he should be more shocked!

When he saw Yukie's frown and pensive look, Ranma shook his head before he said, "Look, if I was still engaged to Akane or any of the other girls I'd be worried - I _really _would be, but Momoyo is kinda... different. I warned her what my life would be like before we started dating, and she said she needed more entertainment in her life. It's not your fault, got it?"

After she listened to Ranma's words, Mayuzumi had to admit she felt a lot better. Besides, he was right. Momoyo was generally reasonable except for when it came to fighting. The worst she would have to deal with teasing and innuendo. Right?

"Still, my mom learned from the Sword Saint. No wonder pops was scared half to death of being found out," Ranma said more to himself, but after he saw Mayuzumi's perplexed expression, he explained the Seppuku contract to her.

"Whoa Ranmachi, would you have gone through with it?" Matsukaze asked the hard question that Mayuzumi couldn't.

"Maybe," Ranma said after a few seconds of thought, which surprised Mayuzumi based on her expression.

"But it's over and done with now! I tell you there were some close calls here and there with my mom," Ranma said with a laugh at the memory of how he feared for his life as he rubbed his neck to emphasis the point making Mayuzumi eye bugged out as she picture Ranma head falling off bisected by her Senpai.

Soon, the food was served and the three began to talk about other things. Mayuzumi explained why she could not simply abandon her engagement to Ranma yet despite Nodoka giving her permission to do so if she wished. Until she could convince her father with Nodoka's help to break off the secondary engagement with Kuno, Yukie planned on hiding behind Ranma.

"Fucking Kuno?!" Ranma said in surprise. He wouldn't wish Kuno's advances on anybody. The pig-tailed boy was more than familiar with the advances of the Scion of House Kuno.

"Ranma! Language!" Nodoka chided her son, but she had met the Kuno boy before, and he was less than... stellar.

"Do you see why I simply can't just abandon the engagement yet, Ranma?" Mayuzumi asked miserably. She felt horrible for asking Ranma to put up with her problem until she resolved things with her father where the House of Kuno was concerned. If she handled this wrong, they would be married within a week. If she had to be married and this was a big if, Ranma would have been the lesser of the two evil.

"I think Momoyo would understand the circumstances. She's not too fond of the dumbass either and wouldn't wish him on her worst enemy much less someone she considers a friend," Ranma said as he started to eat at a slower pace, which mean he was only eating five items at one time instead of his usual ten.

Ranma shuddered as he imagined a girl as pretty as Mayuzumi being engaged to such a pervert. Kuno would molest Yukie of that he had no doubt, more than his girl form or Akane since she was an official engagement.

Mayuzumi looked up at Ranma in shock. It sounded like... "You mean, you don't mind staying engaged to me?" She asked in disbelief. For her, who was raised in a proper, ladylike manner, an engagement was a pretty big deal regardless if one side wanted it or not.

Ranma had a pensive look on his face before he shrugged. With a determined expression, he said, "Only until we can find a way to get you free and clear from Kuno. Sorry, but I can't just hand you over to him on a silver platter. It wouldn't sit right with me."

Mayuzumi blushed at the pigtailed boy's declaration; he was keeping their engagement and possibly might argue with Momoyo for her sake. A light blush adorned her face as she shyly said, "Th-then… I- I'll be in your care until we resolve this matter."

"Maybe Yamato could help us figure something out," Ranma brainstormed to the Sword Saint's successor. "After all, you have good friends who care about you. I bet you they'll be willing to help us figure a way out of this."

There was no way in hell he was going to go to Nabiki for help. He couldn't afford her rates.

"Besides, as far as a fiancées goes, you aren't half bad and don't seem like the type that would try to kill me for no reason," Ranma said jokingly to the shy girl.

Mayuzumi once again blushed and bowed her head low. '_I like Yamato, I like Yamato, I like Yamato!' _She chanted repeatedly in her head.

**** A few days later in Italy ****

Momoyo finally reached civilization, and the first thing she did was hop in the shower at their hotel. She had spent some time with a small tribal village that utilized a unique chi manipulation technique. She could already picture incorporating it into her style. Still, it was now time for her to check her email; perfecting her technique could wait. After all, even her parents had taken a break and left to go sightseeing not too long ago.

Once she exited the shower clad only in her bathrobe, Momoyo turned on the laptop Yamato had given her and began to towel her damp hair while she watched her account load up. A few clicks later and she saw an email from Ranma.

"I miss you too," Momoyo said in a pleased tone.

She opened up the email and read the content of the letter. She read it a second time. Then again.

Suddenly, Momoyo let out a loud throaty laugh and dropped the towel as she doubled over while she held onto her stomach.

After a full minute, her laughter died, but her amusement had not. As she wiped the tears from her eye, she grinned and read the letter's contents again.

"Ranma Ranma Ranma, there's never a dull moment with you - not even on your vacation!" She said with a wide grin. She had a feeling that Yamato might be about to lose another admirer by the time she got back home. She couldn't wait!

The End.

Mayuzumi Route Opened, Margit Route Opened.

Author Note: First and foremost some announcement, another three chapter of HaWT:SS are being written because there are other points I'd like to touch on thanks to those that post a review and inspiration from conversing with Van.

Now a few points that I'd like to touch on. Kuki Corp and the JDSF sent their elite unit to Kawakami Academy to train, that's canon in the manga. So during the Fight Out Tournament which happened in HaWT Chp 10, the very public battle between Ranma and Momoyo elevated the Anything Goes Style which is registered as the Tendo Dojo.

Never to put all their eggs in one basket, the would assume the gov and others like Tenjin academy( kawakami Academy rival in the Majikoi Series ) would sent people to learn the Anything goes to combat the Kawakami's who have a stranglehold on Kawakami city. Hence the new increase in profit and this is not like scrubs people that want to learn either, these are real fighter oriented people.

So, Nabiki will charged more and get paid more for it.

Ranma being who he is would not want to teach but he accepted the Grandmaster Title so he is now the flag carrier. Keep in mind Happosai have no retired but now his style is getting out there. So kind of extrapolate it from there.

Also Kuki Corp endorsed Kawakami not because they are friendly with the Kawakami but because they value strength. Anything Goes are shown to have equal strength so they would endorsed that too, as Ageha have a special interest not to mention Hume Hellsing who opinion of Ranma would be different this his opinion of Momoyo's.

Finally I'd like to take the time out to address some of the puzzling question themselves from the reviewers.

1. These Side Stories are not written in chronological order , it's just me fleshing it out but I will put up top exactly where in the timeline it's IS taking place.

2. Zikarn, Ranma is not lazy and the skill he used is the Yamasenken anchoring his offensive strat against Momoyo, it gave him the edge and if a move gives you an edge you use it over and over again until the other side stop you.

Think of it like this, say..American football. If you don't want the other team to run up the score on you, then you stop them. Same way as Ranma found a way around her ki regenerative ability pushing Momoyo to create something new to counter Ranma and will use it AGAIN to counter Ranma if he use the same moves again.

So now Ranma would have to step up his game and figure out another way to take down Momoyo as the Yamasenken is no longer as potent. That's just how it would go in ANY battle. Use it until they stop it. That is also something Ranma do in the series a lot.

2A. Replied to Chapter 3. While I can see why you might think that, what I do is just paint a picture of that instance in time. At no point does Ranma stop keeping up his skills. Also Ranma is now stuck in Nerima because he was there and I show Momoyo on a training trip because I figure she'd need to go onto one every now and then.

Now, let's take a look at their respective lives. Challengers comes to Momoyo, she rarely leaves Kawakami City if at all. Ranma on the other hand left his home at five and did not return until 15-16. What part of that is lazy? He does what he's told with constantly trying to improved himself. Also if Momoyo could get better being in one place then Ranma with Happosai now as grandmaster could also improved the same way. In fact Momoyo who deal was her actually being antsgy because she was stagnating in one place and Ranma in my story finally gave her a real outlet.

In fact the anime shows him training on a daily basis early in the morning before school, his old man cannot keep up with him now nor his rival. You can only do self help so much before you hit a wall. Momoyo provide something for him to overcome, also Ranma always react, he never switch up styles if it give him a sure win against his opponent, he adapt and counter any NEW moves they might have.

Case in point with Kirin, he went in there with the same ole amiguriken and regular fighting got his ass handed to him. Then he noticed the literal hole in Kirin defense so he created the situation where he could COUNTER Kirin attack and render it useless. The same thing with with Toma, he broke through Toma illusion, Herb he threw all that strength right back into his face and with Saffron, he used Saffron own strength to kill him. The anything goes is just that , Anything goes and make people think on the fly to adapt to any given situation, the growth comes when fighting stronger opponents.

At no point in time does Ranma go ,"You know what lets try an Amiguriken with water, who know when I will ever need to use it?" Nope, he made that on the fly, he had a solid foundation and tool set that he can use and mix and match.

I should also clarified something, Momoyo rarely get to spend time with her parents, she tied to Kawakami City. HEr parents is known to go on training trips as her Kazuko Ep 4 of the anime said. It's summer break, no with no school she could spend time with them. She is not a training trip go-er, not like Ranma.

3. As for the Neko-ken, MOmoyo will never be able to learn it, she's a predator.

4. Yes since I am siphoning some girls for Ranma I am trading back girls from Ranmaverse to Yamato. Kasumi could appreciate Yamato mature outlook, and Nabiki could appreciate his cunning mind. Think of it, he's aiming to be prime minister and Nabiki would love to control the prime minister. Also Yamato have shown to have a fetish toward older girls. Momoyo, Tatsuko, Margit, The Maids, Benkei, his teacher, Reiko when he was younger...in fact the girls he done his own age canonically is outnumbered by the older ones. But yeah the rest of it is for you to picture I'll touch on it here and there but it's not a main point.

5. Sorry No Tachibana Arc, it happens but that's up to your imagination. :(

6. These Routes openings are just for fun. Ranma is not Ranma without a harem but like in the Ranma verse he is anchor to one girl , Momoyo in this case.

And that's that, Wow, this turned into a Q and A corner. Anywho! Ahem, thank you for reading and as always, C+ C welcomed Reviews always appreciated!


	4. Nanban Mirror Fun

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

_**Co-written by UNSPACY000**_

Special thanks goes to Vandenz for once again with his mad editing skills despite his busy BUSY schedule. Can't forget my Co writer, UNSPACY000. Who is also working on his own stuff right now , look forward to it!

'Thoughts and distant communications'

_**Timeline: After Yukie and Wanko Route Opened**_

Nanban Mirror Fun

***** Kawakami Temple ****

Yamato walked into the Shimazu dorm and saw Momoyo already at the table as she looked at a slightly cracked handheld mirror.

"Nee-san?" Yamato prompted and caused the girl to turn her attention away from the mirror to the new arrival.

"Oh Yamato, just in time, heh," Momoyo said with a small chuckle at her pun before she asked, "You want to go on a trip with me?"

"Trip?" Yamato asked curiously. "Where?"

"Why, to the past of course!" Momoyo said with a grin that went from ear to ear.

Yamato gave his sister a flat 'are you crazy?' look.

Momoyo held up the mirror in her hand and somehow grinned wider at her little brother's gaze. In a gleeful whisper, Momoyo asked, "Do you know what this is, Yamato?"

"A broken mirror?" Yamato replied before Momoyo bopped him on his head for his smart-ass reply. "Ow..."

"You deserved that," Momoyo said bluntly. Then she turned back to the mirror as if it was her most prized possession and said, "This, my little brother, is the time traveling mirror Ranma once told me about!"

"Oh come on!" Yamato said as he threw his hands in the air. Once upon a time when life was slightly more normal, he did not believe that magic existed; however, he had to accept it after he saw Ranma's curse - but time travel? Seriously? That's breaking causality now!

"Oh ye of little faith!" Momoyo said in a preaching tone. "I have it on very good authority that this mirror is the real deal, and for the cost of a single bra and a pair of panties, I was instructed on how to use it…"

"Happosai-san?!" Yamato asked incredulously. Despite how perverted the old man was, Yamato had still been taught to show respect to the grandmasters of other schools. Besides, he wasn't that much worse than Momoyo's own grandfather.

"The one and only. It turns out he pieced this little baby back together. Unfortunately, it does have limitations as it can no longer alter the past and there is a time limit of only being able to stay for thirty minutes now," Momoyo said sadly as she thought of all the fun she could have had going back to her grandfather's younger days. "And the sad part is we can only visit events in the user's lifetime. Ugh, what a shitty limitation!"

Yamato shook his head at his sister before he sat down across from her. Dubiously, he asked his sister, "And why would you want this mirror in the first place?"

"Well, simply put, I want to confirm some stories I've heard in Nerima about Ranma. The way they tell it, Ranma goes on epic adventures, and I want to see one with my own eyes," Momoyo said bluntly to her younger brother. "Of course, I'm not the only one. Ageha, Tsubame and Wanko are coming too, along with Mayumayu who's upstairs packing even as we speak."

Before Yamato could respond, two powerful presences made themselves known.

"The Myth Busters are here!" Tsubame said cheerily as she walked into the Shimazu dormitory and gave Yamato a flirty wink when she saw him. Following right behind her was Kuki Ageha, sister to Kuki Hideo, clad in her utilitarian white business vest and pantsuit while her long hair luxuriously fell down to her knees.

"Finished!" Kazuko, clad in shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt, said as she ran downstairs with a small little backpack followed by Mayuzumi who sported a short skirt and tight vest with a small pouch on her sword.

"Uh… sis... where are you going that you need to pack anything at all?" Yamato asked as he looked at the girls and their stuff.

"First, we're girls, we always pack the essentials," Momoyo chided her younger brother. "Second, it's better to have something and not need it then need it and not have it."

Yamato was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw the rest of the girls behind his sister nod their heads in agreement.

"I want to see this so called mythical phoenix," Ageha said in a skeptical tone even as she looked at the Warrior Goddess mirror. "Supposedly, this... mirror can take us to when Ranma fought it."

"Phoenixes are real!" Tsubame defended.

"Oh, you've seen one before?" Ageha asked in genuine surprise. She trusted her fellow Devas; after all, they weren't Devas for nothing.

"Nope!" Tsubame answered, which caused Ageha to face fault. "But I believe!"

"That doesn't count!" Ageha said harshly before she huffed as she recovered. Still, a Phoenix right out of mythology? Yeah, some genetic experiment gone wrong was a more likely scenario.

"Wait… are you going to when Ranma fought that Phoenix guy... Cumin?" Yamato asked while he tried to recall the brief conversation regarding the destroyed Jusenkyo springs. Thank god the place was ruined.

"Saffron," Mayuzumi corrected. "The Phoenix King's name was Saffron."

"Close enough," Yamato said, "He's some sort of spice."

"I doubt Kasumi-san would agree with you," Momoyo said smirking and saw her little brother face. It's official, Yamato loves older girls.

Yamato began to blush, but he was saved by the fact that his sister wanted to go back in time much more than she wanted to tease Yamato.

"Anyway! I want to see him; I want to see Ranma fighting him, and most of all, I want to see one of Ranma's adventures that everyone always talks about," Momoyo replied as she reached for an onion that was next to her. "Coming little brother?"

"Might as well," Yamato said with a shrug as stood next to his sister. Besides, his sister was the strongest person he knew followed by Ranma. Between the two of them and the four Devas, they should be more than safe.

"Alright girls, arms and legs tucked inside please; I believe we are about to be in for a bumpy ride!" Momoyo shouted in glee as she cut the onion and rubbed it against her eye while she looked at the mirror.

Yamato quickly hurried over to the group of huddled girls just as the teardrop landed on the mirror's surface.

***** Jusendo -Past *****

As soon as the silver light faded, a suffocating heat wave struck the time-displaced group.

Yamato felt as though his skin was on fire before a burst of cold touched his body and cooled him. As he panted, he turned to see a very surprised Momoyo was holding him and extending her other hand to touch Kazuko with an icy fist.

When Yamato looked past Momoyo's shoulder, he saw that the other three Devas were channeling light ki auras around their bodies. He was not sure what they did since he could still see them sweating, but they did not seem to be in as much discomfort as he and Wanko had been moments before.

"Nee-san, Where are we?" Yamato asked, but he saw that Momoyo's eyes were riveted past his head and into the sky. When he turned his attention to the sky, he was completely struck dumb by what he saw... "Ranma-san?"

The mention of Ranma's name apparently grabbed the other girls' attention since they too turned their attention skyward and gasped.

"Impossible..." Ageha said in a soft whisper at what she saw with her very eyes.

Tsubame's cheery demeanor dropped, and her face shifted into a completely serious expression while she watched the battle in the sky. Instinctively, she reached out for Hiragumo, her black mechanical battle armor, but realized that she had left it behind which caused her to panic slightly.

Directly above the group in the sky was a creature of legend. It was dressed in a white robe and cut handsome figure by human standards; however, it was his nonhuman features that really stood out. His hands had claws for finger and white wings sprouted from his back, which let him hover in defiance of gravity. Finally, he held a fiery staff in his hand that spat large gouts of flames that danced in the air at his command.

Yamato felt only dread when he looked at the creature with its feral and murderous look, and Wanko knew a powerful being was before her. However, only the four Devas could truly appreciate the winged being's power. With their honed skills and senses, they were able to feel the power that radiated off the creature, but it was the smaller, more subdued presence next to the creature that captured their attention.

Amazingly, Ranma was in midair and appeared to be battling the Phoenix King with a staff of his own. A light blue hue surrounded his body in direct contrast to the fire-red aura that lit the very sky around them. His clothes appeared to be singed, and his body had cuts on various non-vital locations.

"We have to go back, Momoyo! This was a mistake!" Ageha said as she staggered under the intensity of the heat. It was only her ki manipulation that kept her from sweating to a dangerous extent. Thanks to a thick ki barrier that she had created, she was shielded from the worse of the heat, but it was still hot.

Momoyo herself was shocked to find that her ice technique was barely keeping her cool, and she had to channel her ki directly into Wanko and Yamato to keep them from dying from dehydration. Momoyo racked her memory for what Ranma had told her about this battle, but he never said it was so... hot. Clearly, he omitted a lot of important details when he retold the story.

Well, he might have just assumed she could fill in the details herself. Her grandfather and Happosai had mentioned that Saffron was so powerful that they could not defeat him in their youth and that Saffron was a PHOENIX – an elemental being straight out of mythology with strong ties to fire. It was the small details like this that Momoyo ignored and would drive Yamato to despair.

It was either that or the Soul of Ice was more impressive than she originally thought. Perhaps she should learn it… No, immediate life threatening problems had to be dealt with first before attempting to learn new techniques. Hopefully it wouldn't be as disappointing as her attempt at the Neko-ken.

"One of you will have to do it; the mirror is in my back pocket!" Momoyo shouted to the three Devas behind her. She had to keep both of her hands on her siblings and grunted as she felt another blast wave of heat wash over the area which made the temperature rise once more beyond tolerable levels.

With a nod of agreement, Tsubame grabbed the mirror only to see the glass break into a myriad of shards the moment she pulled it out of Momoyo's pocket.

"Oh no!" Tsubame said in shock.

Before anyone could make any other comments, the sky literally exploded as a giant size fireball filled the very air in front of them and incinerated everything it touched while it expanded.

"We need to get out of here!" Momoyo shouted as she slung both Wanko and Yamato over her shoulders and hugged them tight as she tapped into the Kawakami Ice technique like never before to keep herself and her passengers alive.

The group turned to flee from the battlefield, but they were smashed into the ground by a powerful explosion that rocked the entire area.

Momoyo quickly covered her two siblings while the other Devas shielded their heads from the blinding light and the violent clouds of dust as a powerful blast of heat washed over them. They could literally feel their blood almost boiling. Even Momoyo felt like she would catch fire despite her ice technique.

However, to their surprise the heat wave passed and a cool wind enveloped the area which brought a much needed surge of refreshing air.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ageha asked in alarm as she uncrossed her arms from her makeshift shield before she saw the deep red marks on her skin. They were clear signs of fire damage or being burnt.

"Yeah, I think," Tsubame answered after she cleared her throat with a cough. She then saw that the exposed parts of her legs and arms were also burnt since her skin was extremely red and there was a thin stream of blood pooling out of a crack in her baked flesh.

"Wanko, Yamato, tell me you guys are okay," Momoyo said urgently as she saw that both of her siblings' eyes were still closed. It was a tense moment while Momoyo felt her heart hammer in her chest at the thought that she had gotten her precious younger siblings killed in this fool endeavor before they both slowly opened their eyes at her inquiry. Yamato's eyes looked a bit glazed over, but Kazuko quickly became alert.

"Mayu-chan?" Tsubame said as she turned around in panic and looked for their final member before she noticed that the girl was staring up the sky with wide eyes. When Tsubame turned to look in the direction that her friend was looking, her eyes also widened.

When Momoyo saw a Ageha also had an awed expression, she decided to turn back toward the aerial battle to see what all the fuss was about and gasped. In front of her was the largest Hiryuu Shoten Ha she had ever witnessed; it looked like an honest to god natural cyclone. It was also the source of the cool wind and their reprieve from the heat since the constant spinning vortex circulated a nice breeze throughout their area.

"A-amazing," Kazuko said as she witnessed what Ranma had created. Sure, Momoyo had that city killing nuke skill, but this was an awe-inspiring manmade recreation of a force of nature. Television did not do tornados justice.

Yamato finally shook himself awake, took in his surroundings, and noticed a giant, stationary cyclone in front of him.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked. He felt a bit intimidated by the whole situation. Everything was just too crazy. This fight was on a scale he had never witness before; it was like one of those big budget westerner movies.

"We can't, the mirror's broke! We have to wait for the time limit to expire..." Momoyo said. She couldn't even see any sign of the mirror. Whatever was left of it had most likely been scattered in the earlier blast wave.

"Ranma!" Mayuzumi yelled. Everyone's attention turned back to the pigtailed boy who was counterattacking the Phoenix King much to their shock.

Ranma had the Phoenix King on the ropes with whatever it was he was doing. Ranma twisted in the air and then rebounded off the mountain and landed on Saffron's back. Then, to their disbelief, he brutally tore the wings off his enemy before he used the mythical being as a springboard and sent the now wingless creature smashing into the rocks on the mountainside below.

The girls kept watching Ranma, and based on his trajectory of flight from where he had launched himself from, Ranma appeared to be headed straight for their position. They realized too late that they had been spotted and that running was out of the question when the pigtailed boy landed with a light thud in front of the group.

Ranma's arms were bloodied and looked kind of black as if they were slightly frostbitten. His shirt was torn in places, and there was blood seeping here and there. Ranma's face had some claw marks, but what was most fascinating of all was the little Akane-like doll he had tucked inside his shirt right below his neck. He scowled for a moment until he got a good look of them, and his expression relaxed a little.

"Who are you with?" Ranma asked bluntly as he looked over the group and noticed they were all strong female fighters with a weak male in their mist. In a demanding tone, he asked, "Amazons? Did Shampoo get help from the tribe after all?"

"Yes, but we can't help," Yamato said quickly as he realized why Ranma thought they were Amazons. "We nearly died without your cyclone attack earlier. We'd only get in your way."

Momoyo wanted to protest but Yamato shook his head and gave the other girls pointed looks to keep their mouths shut.

"Well, then I suggest you run. I don't think the bastard's gonna stay down for long. He heals ridiculously fast from everything I've thrown at him so far..." Ranma said in frustration before he looked at the Akane-doll on his chest. Its eyes looked halfway closed.

"Thank you Ranma-san," Yamato said with a respectful bow.

"Just Ranma, no need to be so formal," Ranma said with a frown before he turned around quickly when two wings of fire smashed into him and engulfed him and everything within several feet of his position. The fiery inferno just barely missed the Kawakami group.

"Ranma!" Momoyo said in alarm as she heard the Phoenix King laugh mockingly at his cheap shot.

Just as Momoyo decided to attack the Phoenix King and rescue or avenge her beau's alternate past self, a blue hue spread out around the flame, snuffed it out, and revealed a singed but still very much alive Ranma who was holding onto the Akane doll protectively.

Ranma turned his head around to look at the group as he shouted to them, "Leave now, but tell Cologne thank you for the thought at least."

To their amazement, he leapt back into the cyclone even as Saffron's form pursued him.

"We have to get out from here now to give him peace of mind at least!" Yamato said urgently while the other girls nodded in confirmation.

Momoyo was torn between helping her future boyfriend and following Yamato's suggestion.

"Nee-san, he won this fight okay?" Yamato said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go and let history repeat itself to prevent anything from going wrong!"

Momoyo nodded slowly before she and the group moved away from the battleground as fast as possible until they were what the Devas considered to be a very safe distance away.

When they finally turned back, they saw that the cyclone was still spinning in the distance and Saffron once again launched a gigantic fireball at the tornado.

Amazingly enough, the tornado held against the fireball. It bent, but it did not break.

"Go Onii-sama!" Kazuko cheered exuberantly.

"Momoyo-senpai, look!" Mayuzumi said as she pointed at the valley of springs that was being wiped out before their very eyes.

"Damn it! Another opportunity missed," Momoyo growled as she watched the Jusenkyo Springs get torn asunder.

"Oh no!" Tsubame said in alarm and brought the group's attention up to the sky again to that see a second fireball had been formed. It smashed into Ranma's cyclone and, to their horror, broke it.

"Ranma!" the girls all yelled as one, and since they were martial artists, they reflexively jumped toward the danger only to be amazed as a few seconds later when the final detonation washed over the area. The blast thoroughly destroyed everything while it shook the very ground beneath them. They could see massive cracks in the earth as fractures and fault lines opened up.

"Is that Ranma's attack?" Ageha asked as she saw a tornado form and then move in an odd manner before it struck something on the mountainside which caused a geyser of some sort to erupt.

"Is it over?" Kazuko asked anxiously as Momoyo spread out her senses and could no longer feel the overwhelming powerful presence from earlier.

"Yeah…" Momoyo said softly and was surprised when moments later the group was engulfed in a silvery light.

*****Present *****

As the silvery light faded, the group found themselves back at the Shimazu dormitory table.

"Onee-sama, look!" Kazuko said in shock as she pointed at the table and, much to everyone's surprise, the intact Nanban mirror that looked none the worse for wear beside its original cracks despite being obliterated in the past.

The group silently looked at the mirror for a few minutes while each was lost in their own thought before Momoyo took a cloth and wrapped it around the mirror contemplatively.

"Oh Ranma-kun, welcome! Momoyo, Mayuzumi and Wanko are here along with Kuki-san and Matsunaga-chan," Reiko Shimazu said from outside loudly enough for the sound of her voice to carry into the dormitory.

The girls watched as Momoyo now possessed an expression comparable to a deer caught in an oncoming car's headlights. It was very unlike her normal confident demeanor. Moments later, a handsome pigtailed boy wearing a very ugly, green Chinese Mao outfit entered the dorm.

Since he was oblivious to the girls' assessment of his fashion sense or lack thereof, Ranma intently homed in on Momoyo and gave her a flat look.

"Ranma! Hi!" Momoyo greeted with a winning smile that would have brought Yamato to his knees if he wasn't already sitting in a chair.

Ranma ignored her blatant attempt to distract him via flirting and gave his girlfriend a level look. With an outstretched hand, he said, "Give me the mirror."

The other Devas and Wanko's bodies stiffened at the mention of the mirror and recalled their recent journey into Ranma's past. They looked a bit guilty, but he ignored them since his eyes were still focused on Momoyo.

"M-Mirror? We have lots of mirrors around here, which one do you wa-" Momoyo began, but she was cut off mid-sentence by her boyfriend.

"Don't play coy with me. Give me _the_ mirror," Ranma said once again while he continued to give his girlfriend a flat stare.

Momoyo chuckled a bit and sweated since she was being put on the spot and Ranma was acting very un-Ranma-ish. He was acting commanding in a way she hadn't seen him be before, kind of a turn on really. Still, when caught, deny, deny, deny!

"Honestly Ranma, I don't know what you are talking…" Momoyo began again only to trail off when she saw the hard look in his eyes.

"Give. Me. The. _Damn_. MIRROR." Ranma enunciated each word as he slowly and menacingly approached the girls which made them all take a step back defensively despite all of them being high caliber martial artists.

"Fine!" Momoyo said as she threw her hands up and toss the Nanban mirror at Ranma. She sat down at the table, buried her head in her arm, and pouted as she said, "Hogging all the cool magical items in Nerima! Never let me have any fun."

"Yeah, I don't think any good can come of you going back to mess with the past," Ranma said as he tucked the mirror away using the Hidden Space technique.

Then, to the girls' amazement, Ranma's aura changed into a more passive one, and his face took on a friendlier look now that he was not apparently ready to do battle. As he gave the girls a smile, Ranma noticed that the other Devas had gathered along with Wanko, and their clothes looked a bit singed while their fair skin was burnt. It also looked like Yamato was poorly attempting to hide.

"What the…" Ranma mused as he suddenly closed the gap between him and Tsubame before he grabbed her arm, which caused her to blush. "These wounds… they're recent."

"H-hai, Ranma-kun," Tsubame said with a blush since she was flustered by the boy's proximity to her. He was the only male that was honest with his intention toward her and just as dirty of a fighter as she was which was why she was interested in him.

Ageha, heiress of the Kuki Corporation, felt Ranma's hands on her arms as he examined the burnt marks from her excursion into his past after he was done with Tsubame. Her reason for liking Ranma was quite different from Tsubame's. The Kuki family's philosophy was to incorporate anything beneficial into their martial arts style and other aspects of their lives. Ranma was an untapped resource with limitless potential. If she could get him to commit to her – uh – the Kuki Corporation, they would become unstoppable!

"Where did you girls get these injuries?" Ranma asked himself in a quiet tone of voice. The types of wounds inflicted upon the girls were very, VERY, familiar to him.

"Ah..." Kazuko trailed off as she quailed under Ranma's gaze.

"Matsukaze?" Ranma asked Mayuzumi's spirit horse, which surprised the girl who began to fidget nervously.

"Ranmaichi! Uhh... because... umm... Reasons!" The Spirit Horse explained lamely... in Mayuzumi's voice.

"I don't know Ranma!" Matsukaze's voice said from Mayuzumi's mouth.

"You kind of switched it around there, Mayumayu," Momoyo pointed out to the shocked girl before she turned her attention back to her boyfriend as she noted Yamato had taken the opportune distraction to sneak away. What sort of minion left their big sister in a lurch like this? He'd need to be punished later.

"You used the damn mirror already didn't you?" Ranma said as he looked at the girls. The guilt on their faces all but confirmed his accusation. "Now tell me, why the fuck were you all near Saffron?"

Kazuko and Mayuzumi flinched from Ranma's harsh language while Tsubame and Ageha looked to Momoyo who returned his gaze challengingly.

"Well, did you kill him or something?" Ranma asked as he suddenly channeled the Soul of Ice and let it flow into the arms of the two Devas he was holding.

"What are you-" Tsubame asked only to suddenly close her mouth as the stinging sensation that had persisted after they returned was suddenly cooled.

Ageha was once again surprised by Ranma's ability and vowed to get him into her family – the Kuki Corporation no matter what. Of course, if they ended up married... well, that would just be a nice bonus. It was all for the good of the corporation, of course.

"Having fought the brat, I know a little bit about taking care of similar types of wounds, eh?" Ranma said with a cocky grin.

After a few more seconds, Ranma let go of the two Devas' arms and beckoned Mayuzumi over.

"Your turn now," he ordered his now officially fake fiancé.

The ponytailed girl shyly moved over to Ranma and blushed heavily as he gently grabbed her arms and healed them while Kazuko wished she had a few more injuries so she could be touched by Ranma also. She then checked her thought and buried it deep in her psyche where it would probably fester until it reached critical mass and come rushing back to the forefront and cause her do something extremely stupid to win his heart. Perhaps she'd seduce him at his bachelor party. After he slept with her, he'd have to take responsibility. Kazuko quickly buried those thoughts as well.

"So how far back did you bakas go back to meet Saffron?" Ranma asked casually. As far as he knew, the mirror could travel anywhere through time. For all he knew, Momoyo could have traveled back a thousand years and fought that arrogant Phoenix.

"Actually, we traveled to when YOU defeated him," Momoyo said and saw Ranma turn to look at her in surprise. Then he suddenly smiled.

"Seeing as how I don't remember meeting you there, I guess the mirror is still broken - but then the burn wounds...Argh! I hate that mirror," He said with a sigh.

"You were awesome Onii-sama!" Kazuko gushed now that it appeared that Ranma was in a more pleasant mood.

"Of course I am! I'm the best after all!" Ranma said with a laugh as he puffed out his chest and caused the girls to sweat at his hubris.

This was one of the parts of him that they kind of wished he had changed about himself or Momoyo had beaten out of him, but everyone has to take the bad along with the good in their romantic interest.

"Yes well, when Hibiki-kun described the fight he never mentioned how intense the fight was, and Akane-san always said she felt like dead weight during your battle," Momoyo told her boyfriend as she leaned against him and enjoyed the other girls' delicious looks of jealousy. "When she said she was dead weight most of the fight, I thought she meant that she was useless – not that she was literally dead weight and had been transformed into a doll."

"Oh yeah..." Ranma said as he remembered how Akane had been in a doll-like state and how desperately he fought in order to get her that lifesaving water.

"What was up with that? Why was she a doll, and how was she transformed into a doll?" Tsubame asked out of curiosity. It had absolutely nothing to do with how fun a doll sized Momoyo would be to play with before she made a move on Ranma.

"I am not sure myself. When I found her, she was already like that. All I was told by Kiima, Saffron's second in command, was that if her eyes closed all the way, she would be dead," Ranma as he now vividly remembered the race against time to save his former fiancé.

Momoyo and the girls' eyes widened at the stakes in the fight as they now realized that Ranma had not only been fighting to save his ex-fiancé _and_ his own survival.

"Oh no! Akane's eyes had almost closed!" Kazuko said in alarm as she recalled when the past Ranma spoke to them.

"You're right Wanko! Should we have stayed and helped?" Mayuzumi said in alarm as guilt ate at her.

"Ranma-kun, we need to go back! I think we interfered in your fight so you might not have made it in time!" Ageha said in alarm. This time she would properly prepare herself for a battle against the Lord of Flames.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with all the panic?" Ranma asked when he saw their chagrined reaction. Even Momoyo had one on her face. Ranma looked at the girls as if they were crazy and said, "Akane's fine! Remember? You met her!"

At Ranma's comment, the girls did feel better, but Momoyo still looked ashamed.

"What if that was a different timeline and your double ended up losing because we distracted you?" Momoyo asked. Somewhen out there she might have caused Akane's death...

"Ooh, or he could have used a suicidal last attack to defeat Saffron and get a last wish granted to him by a goddess for everyone's lives to be happy while he was transported to another reality where he wasn't born," Wanko said.

"Hush, this is serious," Tsubame said to the enthusiastic girl.

Ranma blinked at that. That was a possibility, and his girlfriend did look incredibly guilty. Well, Ranma didn't really consider the goddess intervention thing. That was a bit too fantastic even for his life, but the mucking up another reality and getting their Akane killed was plausible. The other girls also looked sick.

"Okay, let's go take a look. Remember that time you went to and think about the exact moment you left," he said as he took the onion by the table and gave it to Momoyo.

Momoyo took the onion and focused on the moment in time when they left before she rubbed the onion into her eyes to get the needed tears.

Once more, silver light filled the room, but this time, Ranma was with them.

***** Jusendo, The Past *****

When the light cleared, everyone found themselves knee deep in water. The second thing they felt was rain falling on them.

"Son of a bitch!" Ranma shouted in exasperation since he was now a she. "I had forgotten about this."

"Akane, wake up! Akane!" came Ranma's feminine voice from some distance away as it echoed through the silent, cooling valley of Jusenkyo.

"That way!" Momoyo said urgently as she shot toward the sound of the other Ranma-chan's panicked voice. She felt her fellow Devas and her boyfriend turned girlfriend follow her swiftly.

When they arrived on the scene at the epicenter of the valley among the broken rubble and boulders, they found a female Ranma cradling a very still Akane. They also discovered that what they thought was rain was just water pouring out of a geyser from the mountain that spurted up into the sky aimlessly.

"Wake you up you stupid tomboy!" Ranma's possible past self pleaded to her Akane's unresponsive corpse. "You have to wake up, because I- I-"

"I can help!" Momoyo shot forward quickly over to the side of the past Ranma.

Momoyo's Ranma melded into the Umi-sen-ken to stay out of her past self's way and not to cause confusion. Ranma did not quite remember this scene. Was she really just about to tell Akane she that loved her?

Apparently, Momoyo's voice registered to the distressed Ranma, and since she recognized the Amazons from earlier, she asked, "The old ghoul sent you?"

"My name is Momoyo Kawakami," Momoyo said as she introduced herself and placed her hand on Akane's chest.

"Kawakami?" Ranma asked as recognition of the famed school from Japan seeped from her memory. "The same school founded by Tesshin Kawakami?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather," Momoyo said as she prepared to use the Kawakami style life recovery for the stilled girl. However, before she could do anything, Akane came back to life with a rough cough.

"Ra-Ranma?" Akane said softly as she saw Ranma looking down at her with a smile. In relief, she said, "You did it."

"Stupid Tomboy," Akane fiancé said with a smile. "I knew you were too stubborn to die on me. Dummy throwing yourself in front of him like that!"

Momoyo, however, felt relieved and looked back at her companions. She saw her friends, minus her part time girlfriend, also shared relieved and happy looks.

"Uh, Ranma, who's this?" Akane asked in a sudden chilly tone. After having gotten over her initial relief at still being alive, she noticed the now soaking wet girl next to her. Spec for Spec, this girl was higher than her.

"Errrr..." Girl Ranma said intelligently as she recognized the jealousy in her fiancé's tone. "Some girl that was going to help you out?"

"Some girl? I'm your girlfriend!" Momoyo defended until she remembered where she was and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops!"

"Ran-ma..." Akane's said as her aura became menacing. It was an amazing feat for a girl who was almost dead moments ago.

"Wait! Akane! I don't know what she's talking about!" the violent tomboy's luckless fiancé protested.

Momoyo's part time boyfriend decided she really didn't remember any of this and revealing herself wouldn't hurt anything. "She's uh actually my girlfriend, not yours."

Akane's fiancé felt her jaw drop, and in a hopeful tone, she asked, "Spring of drowned twin?"

"Nanban mirror," the redhead replied shattering her counterparts hope that she wouldn't be involved in this mess. "And since I know you won't take my advice about fighting her seriously, I'll just tell you to keep magical items away from her."

Momoyo pouted and said, "You hog all the fun and never let me have any."

"You have plenty of fun," her romantic interest said as she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so," Momoyo drawled slowly before a lecherous grin spread across her face. "Especially since there are now two of you for the time being."

"Wh-what?!" The first Ranma shouted as she moved behind Akane to hide from Momoyo. Something about the way that Kawakami girl looked at her reminded her of Happosai.

"Oh no you don't. I know that look, and it won't happen," The Second Ranma said firmly. "I will not have you traumatizing people from other realities."

"Why I never! I would never do such a thing!" Momoyo said as she clasped her right hand to her chest and affixed a look of shock on her face in an attempt to convince everyone else she was innocent.

"Yeah, uh huh , I TOTALLY believe you!" the shorter redhead said with a snort. The rest of the time travelers nodded in agreement.

While Momoyo pouted since her fun was spoiled, Akane's fiancé poked her head out from behind Akane and asked, "Uh, so what did that look mean she was going to do?"

"Hm? Oh, that was the look she gets before she dives into someone's cleavage and motorboats them," The second Ranma said.

A confused look crossed Ranma-chan's face as she mouthed the word 'motorboat' while Akane herself looked aghast and said, "You pervert!"

"Someone has to wear the pants in our relationship," Momoyo said exasperatedly. Come on ! Ranma didn't even try to cope a feel anytime they were alone together! "And since you don't initiate any kind of contact, I have to if I want some loving!"

"Bu- but your not wearing pants," The first Ranma pointed out.

"She wears pants about once a month," The Second Ranma told her counterpart. "But that's not really the point since it's a metaphor thingy."

"But I'm almost always wearing pants, so wouldn't you be the one wearing the pants in the relationship?" Akane's Ranma asked her double.

"Was I really that dense before I had to figure out what every double entendre meant before I agreed to anything?" The Second Ranma mused to herself. Momoyo had gotten her sexual innuendo vocabulary up to par that's for sure.

"She does have a point though," Momoyo said with another lecherous grin. "You're wearing pants, so you should MAN UP and take advantage of _and_ be sexually harassing your nubile girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" was all the redhead got out before Momoyo picked up her shorter girlfriend and smushed Ranma's face into her breasts. Ranma then went limp in Momoyo's grasp since she knew Momoyo would lose interest faster if her prey wasn't struggling or otherwise stimulating her. That's not how Akane interpreted the actions of the Ranma that was not hers though.

That pervert was enjoying that large breasted pervert-girl breasts!

"You..." Akane said since she was beyond reason now as she stalked toward her fiancé who was backing away from the pissed Tendo. Mentally she knew that her Ranma wasn't between the Kawakami girl's breast BUT that was STILL a Ranma and so judgement has been passed by Akane mental judges.

As one the army of Akane in her mind scape turned their thumbs downward. The verdict has been declared.

Guilty by association!

"Listen to me you stupid tomboy! I don't know what's going on!" Akane's fiancé tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears, and a mallet appeared in Akane's hand.

"PLAYBOY!" Akane screamed in indignant rage as she hit her fiancé like the redhead was a croquet ball and sent Ranma slamming into the nearby ruined mountain.

Momoyo's first instinct was to attack the girl who had attacked her boyfriend. However, before she could move she felt her girlfriend's hand reach around and squeeze her shoulder. Momoyo looked down to where Ranma was still between her breasts and saw the redhead give a small shake of her head.

Ranma pulled her face out of her girlfriend's cleavage and quietly said, "I think it's time we got going."

Still, Momoyo did not like Akane's attitude. Ranma had just fought for her in a very romantic fashion, and she'd hit him over a misunderstanding. True, she caused it, but Akane's reaction was still excessive. As Momoyo walked back to the group , a thought occurred to her.

When Momoyo turned back around, she saw the youngest Tendo glaring at her. Momoyo responded by smirking confidently.

"Akane Tendo, Heir to the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts right?" Momoyo said loudly and cockily. Momoyo watched as the jealous young girl glared at her before she gave Momoyo a curt nod of acknowledgement to Momoyo's question. "I, Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami School of Martial Arts, challenge you to a duel at any time of your choosing at the Kawakami Temple!"

"What are you doing?!" The Second Ranma hissed softly from where she was between Momoyo's breasts.

Momoyo readjusted Ranma's weight distribution enough to free up a hand and cover her girlfriend's mouth as she grinned confidently.

"Come challenge me if you call yourself a martial artist," Momoyo said haughtily, and just as she was about to turn her back to the youngest daughter of the Tendo family, she smirked dismissively. "Assuming you're brave enough that is…"

"I, Akane Tendo, accept your challenge! I'll come to your stupid temple and beat you and show that the Kawakami's are nothing special!" Akane shouted.

"Sucker," Momoyo grinned softly under her breath before jumping away a distance from the flooding valley.

"Uh, why the hell did you do that?" Ranma asked once she squirmed out of Momoyo's grasp and landed in front of the girls. Her demands for answers were ignored as one of the girls handed Momoyo the mirror. She then proceeded to use the onion to make a tear form.

A moment later, silver light engulfed the time traveling group.

*****Shimazu Dormitory, Present *****

One moment, the kitchen area of the Shimazu dormitory was empty, and then the next moment it was flooded with silver light and revealed six girls when it faded. The bright red haired girl was giving one of the bustier girls a glare.

The other Devas and Kazuko were too busy looking at Ranma in a new light to notice the ire she was directing at Momoyo. They'd heard the raw emotion in Ranma's voice when she thought Akane had died. It was touching, and it really brought the entire battle back into focus for them since the stakes were even higher than they could have imagined. Well, at least from a personal standpoint.

Of course, it didn't hurt that Ranma's fight was also very romantic. Each girl pictured herself in such a predicament where Ranma would come to save them despite the fact that they were all powerful martial artist that could defend themselves. They were still girls, after all. Even Momoyo.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Ranma demanded.

"That?" Momoyo asked innocently. She was happy that she had once again discovered another layer to her boyfriend.

"Yes, that! If that Akane goes to challenge the Momoyo over there, she'll kill her!" Ranma accused. She was surprised that she could still care so deeply for Akane even if it was one from another timeline. She guessed that old habits died hard.

"That is what I am counting on A-na-ta," Momoyo said fondly before she grinned evilly. "My other self will no doubt turn her into a weird shape if challenged, but... if the other Ranma comes along with her, he'll stop her."

Ranma had to think about it. Despite how much she tried to let Akane fight by herself, she would sometimes step in to protect Akane against an overwhelming opponent. Honor be damned in those situations. That girl always thought that she was better than she really was, and that had gotten her into more than her fair share of trouble.

"Probably…" Ranma said with a sigh.

"Exactly!" Momoyo smiled triumphantly. "And when he jumps in, my double won't take kindly to that and will attack him, and he will fight back and ...Ohhhh! Someone's going to lose!"

Ranma finally realized what Momoyo was trying to do in the other timeline now.

"Damn it!" Ranma said as she silently apologized to the other Ranma in advance. A Ranma that had not been freed from his engagement by Happosai... it was going to be a major cluster-fuck. At least it would be more entertaining for that Momoyo.

"Aw, don't be like that," Momoyo said as she sat on the table and drew the shorter girl into her lap. "Are you happy with our relationship?"

Ranma looked at Momoyo in bewilderment and said, "Uh, yeah?"

"Don't you think that other Ranma will enjoy having a girl that likes him for who he - or she - is, causes him to push his limits so he grow and doesn't violently attack him outside of spars?" Momoyo asked honestly as she looked at Ranma's reaction.

Ranma sighed and shook her head before, with a soft smile, she said, "Yeah, most likely."

"Yup, that's my good deed for the week," Momoyo said as she ruffled Ranma's hair.

"You surprise me sometime," Ranma said bluntly. Once more he, well, SHE discovered yet another layer to her girlfriend. Despite her personality, the girl does think things through and could be insightful at time... well when she wasn't battle hungry and needed to be sated via brutal fight of epic proportion at least.

"I'm amazing, I know," Momoyo said with a grinned and then looked at Ranma with an smug look. "Still, I think I deserve a reward for hooking the other Ranma up with my other-self."

"Fine," Ranma said shaking her head. "Fight, Date or paint the town red using our looks to hunt for free food?"

"Orrrr, since I think that mirror is really neat, let's go visit more of your adventures. I heard that the battle of Mount Horai is a classic!" Momoyo said in an excited tone as she gave Ranma puppy dog eyes. "Please can we go watch that one?"

"No!" Ranma shot back immediately as she snatched the the mirror out of Momoyo hand.

"And stop treating my life as if it's a movie or manga that you can just flip a page to and read at any time!" Ranma said exasperatedly while she walked to the door. Honestly, that girl...

Momoyo could only pout at being denied her request.

End.

A/N: Wooo hoo! Moar HaWTSS: Yes she's that crazy. Hope you guys enjoy the story once again much thanks to my co writer and my editor. You guys rock.

I figure, HEY I brought Momoyo to Nerima, time to bring parts of Nerima to Momoyo. As far as Majikoi concern, I don't think I ever seen magic and so time traveling hijinks mirror is right up Momoyo alley.

It might also seem like I been releasing a lot of fics lately but lots of fics are in editorial, they just happen to have gotten it back to me withing this particular time frame. GO fig! I do not write that much in such a short time span.

Now just to answer the awesome people who left feedback on the last chapter. Unfortunately no more direct Yukie as these Side stories in retrospect seem to be like the anime where it just them doing things with no rhythm or reason.

Also I know that some asked for the Tachibana Arc but again I would have to say I left enough clues here and there on how it ended, so you would have to fill in the blanks yourselves.

Of course I realized why most of the Anime watchers of this series would want me to write the Tachibana arc but to me, in my opinion she pales in comparison to what's was shown in Majikoi S, the girl didn't even give Momoyo that much trouble.

As for Momoyo being the harder worker then Ranma, in a way their roles are reverse now, I can see why you would think so but think of what Ranma sacrifice to get to his level. 10 years moving everywhere vs Momoyo rooted to one spot only taught by her grandfather. IN the anime it was said point blank that Momoyo Parents goes on training trip but Momoyo and Kazuko was left back home.

She happen to go on a training trip with her folks now that she get a chance to unlike Ranma who actually did sacrifice a lot for the art and now he's getting the pay day for his effort. The Kawakami are already secure financially and establish, Ranma will now have to do the same, after all the whole point of Ranma in the manga series WAS to take over the Tendo Dojo.

He is now in the process of doing it while Momoyo is now motivated to improve herself further to overcome whatever else Ranma will comes up with. They compliments each others but even though I don't show Ranma walking up every morning training or coming up with new techniques does not mean he's not doing the same.

And yes, the Mayuzumi Fiancee Seed was originally planted in HaWT kudos to do that actually spotted it then and figured out it could happen :D

As always C+C welcome , Reviews Appreciated!


	5. Princessess

Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

FOREWORD: Special thank to Vandenbz for editing this despite being busy with his Youtube channel and of course UNSPACY000 who is literally SWAMP with all the fics I given him. He's not with me in this one but he did give me feed back on what to do ! Thanks guys!

Princessess

Timeline : After all the latest chapters

**** Nerima , Tendo Dojo ****

The atmosphere of the Tendo Dojo was quite festive; there was a sizable crowd of people both in and out of the Dojo mingling on the streets. Upon closer inspection of the passerby, one could see a crowd of white gi-clad teens and older mixing with a group of similar people clothed in black.

The black and white clad students of course were students of their respective schools. The white wearing students belonged to the nationally famous Kawakami School of Martial Arts, while the black clad ones hailed from the hottest rising school in the nation, the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

Amazingly enough, the two respective schools weren't antagonistic toward one another, if anything there seemed to be a friendly rivalry going on between the students as both could be heard bragging.

"Hah, you don't know Ranma-sensei, I heard from my cousin that he used to get into fights EVERYDAY against high caliber martial artists!" A ponytailed girl in a black gi said to a white clad teenage boy.

"Pfff! That's nothing, Momoyo-senpai used to have challengers come to HER on a daily basis until she scared them off! Much better than one or two stragglers that challenge your sensei," The white gi clad boy said while puffing out his chest as he saw nods of agreement from his fellow peers.

Not to be outdone the same ponytailed girl smiled sweetly and said "Oh yeah? Tell me have you ever-"

"Enough," A stern voice cut between the two bantering students.

As one the two turned to see both Natsume of the Tendo Dojo and Kazuko of the Kawakami Dojo right behind her. The former, clad in a professional loose fitting outfit that hugged her form in the right places, gave her student a stern look while the latter who wore an orange one piece sports outfit just shook her head in a disapproving manner at the boy.

"Yes Natsume-sensei!" The girl quickly bowed contritely.

"Ah, Kazuko-senpai," The boy said, also bowing quickly.

"Remember we are here to mingle, okay? No need to get into a pissing contest," Kazuko said, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Yes senpai!" The boy and girl said at once while giving the girl a formal bow.

The two girls walked away from the two students and went back inside the dojo together. "It is nice to see our students getting along well," Natsume said cordially to the girl next to her.

Kazuko nodded and smiled, enjoying the sight of the crowds. There was a giant grill fired up and being attended to by the Kazama boys, everyone was mingling as fish and meats were being served. All in all everyone was drinking and having a grand ole time like they were one big happy family. To her it was bliss.

"It's too bad some just feel the need to prove that one school is better than the other," Kazuko said with a sigh. Why couldn't they both be acknowledged as good and be happy?

"It's understandable though a bit childish, after all if you are learning from a school you want it to be known as the best," Natsume answered. Then with a small smile at her lips she added. "Why one might think that their sensei's fists could shake the very heavens or feet destroy the very earth they stand on."

Not understanding the adoptive Tendo's private joke, Kazuko gave her a questioning look.

"Oh hey, there you two are," Yamato said as he walked up to the two girls.

"What are you doing out here Yamato?" Kazuko asked her ...undecided love interest.

"They're at it again," Yamato said flatly as he jerked his head in the dojo's direction.

The two girls face palmed with a put-upon sigh, and they walked directly into the dojo to see Ranma and Momoyo growling at each other with their foreheads pushing against one another.

"Care to say that again, Mo-mo- yo?" Ranma , clad in a black vest chinese shirt with his trademark black kung-fu pants uttered in a threatening tone.

"Sure," Momoyo growled while pushing her head against Ranma's even harder. "Your Umi-sen-ken is a _bitch_ move."

Growling some more Ranma shot back. "Made you its bitch didn't it?" He rubbed in and smirked as Momoyo's eyes narrowed.

"Like I said," Momoyo said again with a growl. "It's a bitch move!"

Then to the onlookers' surprise Momoyo broke contact and started holding her hand to her chest. "Oh look at me, I can turn invisible to my opponent's senses because I can't face them one on one, I'm such a scardy CAT bitch!" Momoyo said in a higher than usual girly voice while shaking her body back and forth in a provoking manner.

Ranma fumed for a few moments and opened his mouth to replied when he abruptly closed it. "Okay fine, I won't use it anymore in any more of our duels," He said amicably, surprising the red-eyed beauty.

Momoyo was eventually able to break through the Umi-sen-ken but the effort and ki it took to actually render it useless was such a big hassle before the REAL fight got underway. Still, Ranma agreeing with her was suspicious. "Really?" She asked warily, her eyes narrowing as she looked for any sort of deception.

"Yup!" Ranma said, all smiles. "I mean now that I think about it, you are a girly girl, I guess you'll need the handicap." He said with a smirk, his arms folded in a gloating manner.

Momoyo saw red and grabbed Ranma by his shirt collar. "I don't need no stinking handicap!" She threatened. "Come at me with it then!"

"Oh no, I can't possibly, I mean it's a BITCH move after all," Ranma said in a tragic way but grinned as he felt his girlfriend's grip on his shirt tighten. "No, I think I will be giving you that handicap after all, you obviously need it, otherwise why would you complain about it?"

"No!" Momoyo shouted in protest before she began shaking Ranma back and forth. "You're gonna use the fucking Umisenken!"

"I dunno, I don't want to be labelled a bitch by my girlfriend," Ranma said sadly, looking at Momoyo. Anything Goes martial arts, manipulation technique 101 Genma version. "I couldn't possibly have you think that lowly of me, no I will be giving you that handicap and that's final."

"Oh yeah?" Momoyo said as she took the bait. "Well if that's the case then you're a bitch if you DON'T use it! So how do you like that?!"

"You sure?" Ranma asked in mock surprise much to Momoyo's ignorance.

"Yes! None of that holding back bullshit!" Momoyo said firmly.

"Ok then," Ranma said with a grin, the Umi-sen-ken was only good against Momoyo once before she just penetrated through the shroud in a very simplistic manner. Now however it was just a good way to bleed off her ki. "I'll use it if you want me to."

"You better!" Momoyo said smugly as if having won the argument before she realized she been tricked and grabbed her hair in frustration. "Arghhh!"

Ranma still couldn't believe that the Umi-sen-ken had been broken two times. The first time had been accomplished by Tsubame Matsunaga, the cunning girl had figured out that the technique does not render him invisible but only invisible to her senses. She had then gotten a very sophisticated motion sensor to warn her of his incoming attack.

The second time was by Momoyo, who in an effort to find him searched for him with her ki in a manner not unlike a sonar. With her massive reserves, the moment he turned invisible she fired out a wall of ki stretching out in every direction for a block thereby locating him.

That was not to say the Umi-sen-ken did not have its uses but as of right now, against Momoyo it forced her to waste large amounts of ki whenever he deployed it.

The debate was settled with Momoyo losing this round. Ranma extended his arms outward to his girlfriend. "Wanna go grab a LOT of something to eat?" He prompted.

Momoyo's expression recovered instantly as she was now all smiles with her arm hooked around Ranma's. "You bet! I hate to say it but that Kasumi of yours is one of the best cooks like EVER!" She said in worshipful awe. "And you get to eat her food every day! So jealous!"

"Yeah well," Ranma said, puffing out his chest proudly while not noticing that the other Tendo students also felt proud of the Lady of the Tendo Dojo. "The Tendo Dojo does have it's perks you know."

"Hmph!" Momoyo said as she and Ranma started to pile food onto their respective plates. As they were walking away from the food spread, Momoyo saw Yamato and called out to him. "Yamato! Hurry up and win Kasumi-san's heart so we can have awesome cooking like this every day!"

"N-Ne-nee-san!" Yamato said in a high-pitched voice because at that very moment, Yamato was standing next to said girl trying to strike up a conversation with her.

Kasumi giggled at the scruffy haired boy, he was almost like Dr. Tofu in a way but only saner. While he was younger, he did have a more mature outlook on things. "Your sister is so silly, I'm too old for you anyway." She said indulgently as she eyed the girls that were with the brown haired boy.

Yamato felt his heart sink at Kasumi's proclamation before he strengthened his resolve. He would win over Kasumi!

So it went as the get together party for the Kawakami and Anything Goes schools continued, why even Tsubame made it though Ageha Kuki was too busy with work.

"Ranma-kun!" Tsubame said as she finally caught sight of the boy and tackled him from behind, mashing her sizable breasts against the back of his head and caused him to blush beet red.

Momoyo, who had been eating, eyed the girl from the corner of her eyes and smirked. "So who's breasts feel better Ranma, mine or hers?" She asked with a straight face.

"Urk! Ts-ts-tsubame!" Ranma said before in a feat of speed that surprised both girls and would have made Tachibana envious reappeared on the other side of the table. "I told you I'm with Momoyo!" He said finally having been clued in on the fact that she was interested in him, THAT way.

"Well..." Tsubame said as she sat where Ranma had been sitting moments before and ate off of his plate. "Did you propose to her yet?" She asked seriously.

"What? No!" Ranma said immediately and looked to Momoyo before realizing what he said. "I mean, not that I won't it just...we're taking it slow right?" He said with a worried expression.

Momoyo however looked on in amusement and gave Tsubame an encouraging wink. "We're still in the feeling out stage, hell first base is all we've gotten to so far!" She said, appalled. She really, REALLY wanted to do more but Ranma was a lot more prudish than she thought possible.

Heck, even her surprising him that one time in nothing but black lacy lingerie ended up with him putting his shirt over her while saying that she was gonna catch a cold! She had doubted her femininity then, had she gotten uglier during her fights with Ranma?

Luckily when Momoyo went home and showed off to the rest of the Kazama men what she was wearing underneath Ranma's shirt, the lake of blood that formed shortly afterward assured her of her sexiness. So why was it so DAMN HARD to get Ranma to go past first base?!

"If you date me Ranma-kun, I guarantee, you can hit a home run," Tsubame said with a sultry wink and caused the pigtailed boy to go red in the face again. Then she turned to Momoyo and gave her a serious look. "You still up for that two for one special?"

"Of course!" Momoyo said with a nod. The two saw Ranma freak out and jump away from the dojo as if on fire.

The two girls looked at one another before laughing out loud at his reaction. Any guy would have jumped at the chance but not Ranma. No he freaked out as if they had 'cooties'.

"Oh Momoyo, you really do know how to pick 'em," Tsubame said, smiling before she realized that she was holding one of Ranma's half-eaten sandwiches.

"Something the matter?" Momoyo asked upon seeing the Rank 3 Deva's suddenly serious look as she eyed the sandwich.

"I-indirect kiss," Tsubame said before biting into the sandwich and sighing happily. "Ageha-san's gonna be so jealous!"

"Hmmph, you can have it," Momoyo said, smirking as she eyed the sandwich. "I can have a direct one anytime I want."

"Lucky bitch," Tsubame said darkly before continuing to eat even as Momoyo stuck her tongue out in reply to her comment.

Suddenly a dark overcast shadowed the Tendo compound, causing everyone to look up with the thought of rain only for the majority of them to be stunned. For there in the sky was a floating giant wooden ship!

"Oh dear!" Kasumi said as she recognized the ship that had once kidnapped her sister.

"What is Kirin doing back here?" Akane said in her yellow dress. She had been talking with Yukie ,ex-fiancee to fiancee, when they both saw the ship.

"Kirin?" Mayuzumi asked in curiosity as she also stared at the impressive airship.

Momoyo who had heard Akane's comment stared back at the airship and shook her head. "Ranma." She said grinning at Tsubame as if that explained everything.

Suddenly an impressive handsome figure dressed in an ancient chinese style while holding a fan and a bowl of rice stood at the very tip of the ship looking down.

"Or maybe not, that's not Kirin," Akane said after getting a good look at the figure. "Kind of looks like him though..." She finally said with a squint.

"I am Tsing, one time leader of the Seven Lucky Gods," Tsing said as he looked at the assembled people below him from his position on high. "Whom amongst you is the one known as Akane Tendo?"

"How can I help you?" Akane asked politely as she recognized the other figures on the airship. If she had to say they all looked like older version of the group that once kidnapped her.

"My younger brother Kirin, found a wife by kidnapping you, I aim to do the same fiancee of Ranma Saotome." Tsing explained as the short diminutive dwarf next to him took out a fishing pole and was just craning his arms back to cast the line.

"WAIIIT!" Akane shouted as she stretched out her arms wide in a stopping gesture with her palm. "I'm not Ranma's fiancee anymore!" She said before she could get kidnapped yet AGAIN.

Tsing held up his hand to stop his retainer from casting the line. "Then who is?" He asked as he eyed all the girls in the yard.

"That would be Mayuicchi here!" Matsukaze, Mayuzumi's spirit horse, proclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh!" Mayuzumi said to the horse on her outstretched hand. "We don't want to cause problems for Ranma-san!"

"Mayuchi, think about it, you're about to get kidnapped," Matsukaze started before his voice lowered conspiratorially. "Ranma will have to come rescue you, isn't that romantic?"

"Then you it shall be," Tsing said as he pointed at Mayuzumi. "Take her!"

His retainer, cast his line from his fishing stick which wrapped around Mayuzumi before he hauled her up to the ship. Nodding in satisfaction at having gotten his hostage, Tsing turned back to the assembled group. "Tell Ranma Saotome I have his fiancee and for him to come challenge the OTHER seven lucky gods!" Tsing declared.

Of course all of this did not go unnoticed by a certain battle hungry red-eyed girl. "Oh fuck no," Momoyo said darkly. Cupping a hand to her mouth she shouted up to her friend's kidnappers. "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! You got the wrong girl!"

Tsing who had been about to give the order to cast off turned around in confusion. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ranma's girlfriend," Momoyo said eagerly. This was one of those epic adventures Ranma ex-fiancee's always told her about, she'd be damn if she missed it! "In fact if you REALLY want him to come after you, you have to kidnap me, not her." She said while pointing at Mayuzumi.

Blinking in surprise he turned to his retainer and nodded. "Take her too."

"Wheee!" Momoyo shouted gleefully as she was hauled up to the airship.

Sure that he have gotten all of his bases covered, Tsing was about to give the order to cast off again when he heard several other voices crying out for him to stop. Looking over the ship's gunwale he noticed a red haired foreigner girl with an eye patch, a pretty Japanese girl with pink eyes and a slim girl with what looked to be bells in her hair looking at him.

"Take me too!" They all said at once.

"Why?" Tsing asked as he looked at the girls, now even more confused.

"We're all important to Ranma," Tsubame said quickly as she saw the other two girls unable to give a reason why. "In fact I guarantee he'll come if you take all of us."

Now while being Kirin's older brother he was yet unwed, something that irked him, however he remembered how his brother's retainer told the story of how he met his wife. It was via kidnapping Ranma's love interest. Seeing all these girls here all attached to the same boy made Tsing quite jealous.

_'Maybe because he's such a playboy that one of the girls would leave Ranma and become my wife!'_ Tsing thought brilliantly.

"Po," Tsing commanded to his retainer. "Take them all."

"Yes my lord!" The short big ear lobed man acknowledged.

The one thing that went through all the girls mind was how romantic it was going to be when Ranma came to save them.

**** Two Weeks Later ****

Ranma was teaching a class in the dojo when the door to the building exploded inward. "What the hell?" He asked as he saw the dust clear up, revealing five familiar girls. In fact they looked like five very pissed familiar girls. "Uh...hi?" He said warily. He had a feeling, somehow, that he was in trouble.

"Hi my ass!" Momoyo said as she closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, inadvertently running over several of the Anything Goes student in the process. "Why didn't you come rescue us?!"

"Wha?" Rescue?" Ranma asked in confusion as he saw the other girls box him in, even the normally sweet-natured Kazuko and Mayuzumi looked angry. "What are you talking about?"

"We were KIDNAPPED FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS AND YOU DIDN'T COME RESCUE US!" Momoyo shouted into Ranma's ear and making him wince.

"Ohhh! That thing with Kirin's brother?" Ranma said, finally realizing what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Yes! Him!" Momoyo growled before battle auras erupted from all five girls, causing the pigtailed boy to gulp nervously.

"What...Okay I don't get it. Why are you guys mad at me?" Ranma said as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"YOU LEFT US ALONE FOR TWO WEEKS WITH THAT FUCKING PICKLE EATER!" Momoyo shouted loudly into one of Ranma's ear , rattling his eardrum. "I HAD TO EAT FUCKING PICKLED VEGETABLE FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING WEEKS!"

Ranma was sure he was going to go deaf. "So what are you mad at me for?" He protested and saw the other girls' eyes narrow dangerously. "Come on you gotta tell me at least!"

"You did not rescue your fiancee when she was kidnapped Ranma-san," Matsukaze, Mayuzumi 'spirit' horse said in a flat disapproving tone of voice. "You did it for your ex, Akane-san."

"Wait a second, time out!" Ranma said as he did a quick time out gesture in front of Momoyo's face. "You girls are mad because I didn't come rescue you?"

"Yes!" The girls all shouted as one.

Looking flabbergasted, the pig tailed boy looked at all the girls that had blocked all of his escape routes around him. "Are you serious?!" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Yes!" The girls shouted as one again, making sure that the boy heard the answer in surround sound, literally.

"I get it if you don't come for the others but it's me Ranma," Momoyo said as she looked at Ranma with disappointment. "How could you go rescue Akane and not even lift a finger to save me?"

"Uhhh..." Ranma said looking around at the girls and sweated. "I…I didn't think you girls need rescuing...?"

"What?" Momoyo said flatly while giving Ranma a demanding look.

"Come on!" Ranma protested as he looked at all the girls closing in on him. "Of all the girls he took he kidnapped, it was YOU five! You should have wrecked him on his first day!"

"That's not the point!" Momoyo shouted down Ranma's sensible explanation. Truth was they could have gotten out anytime, case in point they smashed their way out of their kidnapper's base and was here now. "You should have still come for us!"

"..." Ranma said intelligently before sighing. "I don't get it."

Screaming in incoherent rage at the pigtailed boy's denseness the girls fell upon him like a pack of wolves.

"ARRGHH! My kidney! Not my kidney!" Ranma yelled in pain as he was beaten.

Akane who had just arrived when she heard the loud crashing looked at where Ranma was being pummeled by his new love interests and nodded. "Now THAT he had coming." She said with a grin.

The end.

A/N: Well here we are :D Yet another chapter, this one I choose to show the more jerkish side of Ranma that everything is NOT always sunshine and roses. It's a fun short one : Hope you guys enjoyed. Also yes, I did some research gi color is a reference and since Soun like to wear black as does Happosai, I decided to make the official gi color of the Anything Goes school as black. Kawakami school in canon is white from what I seen.

Also yes I am a Natsume fan, she's a very prim and proper girl and would , in my opinion, be a great teacher.

Always always C+C welcome Reviews appreciated.


End file.
